Comprarte es mas facil
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: UA. Un forastero en su pueblo natal, porque no todo en la vida es tan facil...
1. Forastero

Hola a todos ! Cuanto tiempo ehh? Jejeje...emm no me maten se que he tardado pero demonios ! esto fue mas dificil de lo que pense, en fin. Hoy les traigo un nuevo fic, sinceramente espero que les guste proque batalle mucho para escribirlo, no se de cuantos capitulos sera, pero bueno, disfrutenlo

Una cosa, este fic se me ocurrio luego de que termine de leer "Cronica de una muerte anunciada" del señor Gabriel Garcia Marquez, asi que ciertas cosita me base en ella, no es plagio, solo para que quede claro jeje ! bueno, ahora si, disfrutenlo ! -o-

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria total y completamente de mi pertenencia, mio mio mio *0* aunque me lo peleen o-o**

.

.

Narracion

-Dialogos-

Recuerdos

.

.

.

_"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. la vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único."_

_- Agatha Christie -  
_

.

.

.

.

.

...

**= Forastero =**

.

.

.

_Ya era entrada la madrugada y él ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, había salido de esa cantina de mala muerte y se hallaba a si mismo tan ahogado en licor barato que de pronto la visión de su vida se volvió más miserable de lo que era._

_Tambaleándose entre los arbustos decidió que era hora de liberar su estomago de una repugnante carga y mientras veía su penosa noche en el reflejo del vomito supo que no llegaría más lejos, se maldijo entre dientes por no pedir a alguien que lo acompañase hasta el hotelucho en el que se había hospedado, ¡pero no! su orgullo de borracho pudo más._

_A sabiendas de esto se acomodo bajo el primer árbol que vislumbro en medio de la noche y por supuesto de la vista borrosa que todo ese alcohol en su sistema le proporcionaba. _

_Pronto sintió unas pisadas muy cerca de él y una luz le calo en los ojos, en medio de esa ceguera distinguió una figura esbelta, tan rápido como pudo golpeo la fuente de esa luz haciendo que la rudimentaria lámpara rodase por el frio pasto y en el acto, provocando que la suave figura cayera de nalgas por la impresión._

_El joven ebrio se acerco y descubrió que no era más que una mujer, y aun con la borrachera encima se dio el tiempo de notar que unas piernas firmes se hacían ver por debajo de la bata de seda blanca que traía puesta, era muy atractiva y algo en el temor de sus ojos lo incito a acercarse más. La tomo de las muñecas y la pego contra el suelo, viendo el desfigurado rostro de temor que la joven mostraba fue que pudo notar lo que de sobra sabía…_

_._

_._

…_Era un bastardo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un 29 de junio el día en que Sasuke Uchiha bajo del tren, hacía un calor del infierno en Konoha y aun así se podía ver a la gente caminando por el pueblo como si el sol abrasador no fuera factor importante en las tareas diarias, o como si, más que un factor, este fuese la vitalidad que este moribundo pueblo necesitaba para poder llegar hasta donde sea que tenga que llegar

Bajó por lo escalones de la solitaria estación y pronto sintió el peso de las miradas en él, no era común ver un forastero por esos rumbos. El tren era el único medio de comunicación con el exterior ¿teléfonos? ¿Para qué? Nadie tenía parientes en otro lugar. El llevaba consigo el correo, a los esposos que dejaban a las esposas e hijos atrás en busca de un futuro mejor, a los jóvenes que deseaban conocer el mundo y uno que otro descarriado desconocido que llegaba perdido al pueblo.

Vagando por el lugar se encontró con varios rostros conocidos, los cuales intentaron identificarlo sin ningún éxito ante la negativa de este en detenerse. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha no era un simple forastero en un pueblo desconocido, el era un forastero en su pueblo natal.

Pronto llegó hasta el único hotel de Konoha, no era un cinco estrellas pero necesitaba hospedaje por unos cuantos días mientras arreglaba sus asuntos. Entró en la pequeña estancia y vio a una persona que conocía de sobra…

-Buenos días- Hablo con tranquilidad Sasuke

-Buenos días- Respondió el hombre sin despegar su vista de su libro favorito - ¿en qué puedo ayu…- Se detuvo al momento en que sus ojos viajaron al rostro del joven - ¿Sasuke? ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hoy, ¿no es obvio?- Pregunto el pelinegro como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo

El hombre que se encontraba tras el mueble del recibidor se movió de su lugar para poder acercarse al joven y darle un fuerte abrazo fraternal, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

-Me da gusto saber de ti, ya eres todo un hombre- Hablo dramatizando sus gestos

-¿Tu lo sigues siendo?- Pregunto un aburrido Sasuke al momento que alzaba una de sus cejas

-¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?- Inclino su cabeza en un gesto que se perdió tras su típica mascara

-No has cambiado nada…- Contesto con fría tranquilidad

-Sí, sí, bueno pues, un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos- Dijo mientras volvía a su puesto original, con su lectura favorita como si hubiese olvidado lo que ocurría con marcada indiferencia.

-Kakashi…- llamo sin mucha ceremonia a su interlocutor-…tienes 36 años si no me equivoco, no eres viejo- Termino el muchacho restándole importancia al asunto.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero me sorprende que hayas llevado la cuenta de mis años donde sea que hayas estado, o ¿es que me quieres tanto que no puedes olvidarte de mí?- Hablo Kakashi con un marcado tono de sarcasmo sin despegar su vista de su interesante lectura.

-Baka- Refunfuño Sasuke en un tono molesto. Lo cierto era que por mucho que Sasuke lo odiase, nunca había podido olvidar a las personas importantes en su vida, incluyendo su pasado y todo lo ocurrido en el. Por más que lo hubiese intentado, sus pasos siempre lo llevaban hacia esa fría sensación de que algo no estaba bien en su vida, por mucho que hubiese tratado empezar de nuevo dejando todo atrás.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? ¿te quedaras parado ahí?- La voz de Kakashi lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos

-Lo que sea, como si tuvieras muchos clientes…- Ironizo Sasuke al momento de acercarse donde se encontraba el peligris

-¡Oye! Hieres mis sentimientos ¿sabes?- Contesto Kakashi con fingida molestia

-Por favor ¿no me digas que este hotelucho te deja mucho?- Siguió con el crudo análisis mientras veía alrededor

-De algo tengo que vivir- Dijo mientras alzaba los hombros en un gesto del más puro desinterés. Tomó unas llaves de la pequeña repisa que tenía a sus espaldas y pidió al joven que lo siguiera. Pronto llegaron hasta una habitación en el segundo piso.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y Sasuke pudo observar la habitación que se mostraba ante él, aunque pequeña era limpia y ordenada, el baño y un espejo hacia la derecha, por la izquierda se encontraba una cama y al lado de ella un buro con su lámpara y a los pies de esta un armario. Justo frente a la puerta se hallaba un ventanal adornado con suaves cortinas blancas, que daban hacia un balcón.

-Como veras no es muy grande pero es cómodo, todas las mañanas pasa la mujer de la limpieza, el hotel se cierra a medianoche y se abre a las seis de la mañana pero con la llave de la habitación va incluida una copia de la puerta principal, así podrás entrar y salir a la hora que se te plazca, al fin de cuentas para eso pagas. Aquí no hay servicio a la habitación pero justo al lado hay un pequeño restaurante, se come muy bien ahí, hacen una sopa deliciosa…-

Sasuke entro en silencio, poniendo sobre la cama su valija, miro por todas direcciones reconociendo el pequeño sitio, se acerco hacia el ventanal y miro el pueblo a través de la bonita vista que este le proporcionaba.

-Kakashi… ¿tu atiendes este lugar todo el tiempo…y solo?- Pregunto incrédulo a todo lo que el hombre le decía, claro haciendo notar el horario y el esfuerzo que un lugar como ese necesitaba.

-¿Bromeas? Yamato me ayuda-Rio despreocupado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Querrás decir "hace todo el trabajo"- Corrigió Sasuke

-Lo que sea- Contesto Kakashi mientras salía de la habitación, pronto regresaría Yamato de su hora del almuerzo y el tendría más tiempo para su _fina_ lectura.

-Ya decía yo…- Hablo el joven mas para sí mismo que para hacerle saber a su antiguo acompañante lo que pensaba de él.

Decidió tomar una ducha, si que hacía calor ese día, no recordaba cuanto calor podía hacer en Konoha, detestaba el calor, odiaba sentirse sudoroso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía pararse en medio de la plaza y decirle al clima _"¡Deja de hacer tanto calor!"_, no, no era un idiota, tenía que lidiar con el salino y hasta un poco pegajoso liquido que segregaba su cuerpo, ¿Qué más daba? Se daría un baño, olería de maravilla, volvería a salir en busca del alimento que calmaría su hambre y volvería a sudar, oh sí, que buena solución.

.

.

.

.

Salió del hotel en busca de ese restaurante que Kakashi le había mencionado, no sería una tarea difícil ya que en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la puerta principal vislumbro ese local que desprendía un aroma a especias.

Se encamino hacia él con paso firme, definitivamente tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde que subió al tren. Vio que no era un lugar cerrado, había mesas al aire libre y decidió sentarse en una de ellas; pronto una mesera se acerco a él y solicito su orden, tenia calor pero probaría esa sopa que Kakashi le recomendó. Apenas su plato tuvo contacto con la mesa, escucho un sonido tan familiar que sonrió con malicia…

-¡Ey! ¡Viejo pervertido! Sírveme de ese ramen que haces- Dijo, más bien, grito un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así que soy tu abuelo!- Salió al encuentro un hombre ya mayor de cabello blanco- Además, deja de hacer escándalo que me espantas los clientes- Termino de decir el hombre mientras volvía a la cocina

-¡Baa! ¡Ándale ero-jiichan que tengo hambre!- Se sentó en la mesa contigua a la de Sasuke con un gesto alegre mientras canturreaba melosamente una canción.

-Tú no cambias dobe, ya hasta se me quito el apetito…- Sentencio Sasuke en un tono burlón, mirando fijamente al rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Nani!- Volvió a gritar al escuchar eso- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso eeeh?- Se paró de inmediato mientras arrugaba su rostro en un gesto inquisidor- ¡Si yo quiero ser escandaloso lo seré! Y si no te gusta te pateare el…- Se detuvo de inmediato al percatarse de un pequeñísimo detalle- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Dobe- Repitió Sasuke

El joven se acerco y examino su rostro y casi se va de culo de la sorpresa, no podía ser, acaso… ¿será?

-¿Teme? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto con la felicidad en los ojos y antes de que éste le respondiera se lanzó en un cálido abrazo de la más pura y desinhibida euforia.

-Sí, soy yo, ahora bájame Naruto que me asfixias- Demando el pelinegro con su típica cara de pocos amigos

-Es que… ¡no lo puedo creer!- Dijo Naruto muy emocionado

-Pues créelo dobe, porque me quedare…- Respondió Sasuke de una forma, más que soñadora, melancólica; y es que él había regresado para quedarse, reclamar lo que hace mucho tiempo debió reclamar y poder sentar cabeza, desde aquel incidente en su infancia su único objetivo había sido el de olvidarse del asunto y hacer una familia…

-¡Genial! Esto tenemos que celebrarlo

-Al menos déjame terminar de comer dobe- Se volvió a sentar para seguir lo que había dejado incompleto

-Está bien…- Dijo Naruto resignado- …pero iré a avisarle a Sakura-chan…- A Sasuke le dio un escalofrío el solo escuchar ese nombre, esa mocosa junto con la rubia escandalosa no lo habían dejado tener una infancia tranquila.

-Naruto, yo creo que no debe…- No alcanzo a terminar debido a que Naruto se le había adelantado, corriendo como el tonto hiperactivo que era, suspiro resignado y pensó que tal vez la obsesión por seguirle de esas chicas había cesado con la madurez.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, mi nieto es un tonto impulsivo- Hablo Jiraiya, el abuelo de Naruto, quien salió de la cocina para regañarlo otra vez por su escándalo, pero al notar la persona con la que el rubio hablaba solo pudo sonreír y dejar que su encuentro finalizara.

-Hmp- Bufo el pelinegro y siguió con su plato –Haces una buena sopa

.

.

.

.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Naruto había regado la noticia por todo el pueblo y ahora la gente pasaba, no solo mirándolo, sino también cuchicheando sin el mas mínimo rezago de vergüenza o pudor, bien, era un pueblo pequeño ¿Qué quería? Era el pasatiempo favorito de la mayoría de las viejas estiradas que pasaban sus horas viendo si fulanita tuvo a la criatura antes de los 9 meses, o si que a perenganita la dejo plantada el hacendado del pueblo vecino. Si, cualquier insignificante cosa que sucediera era la comidilla de todos hasta que aparecía otra cosa y el ciclo seguía.

Se levanto de la silla dispuesto a ir a pagar su cuenta y pudo ver como Naruto regresaba corriendo, y como lo esperaba sin una pizca de cansancio, no sabía como lo hacía pero ese tipo tenía demasiada energía, tal vez era por la enorme cantidad de carbohidratos que consumía o quién sabe, puede que tenga una bestia en su interior…oh espera, ya era una bestia…bien, era su amigo y así lo quería, si, Sasuke Uchiha quería y apreciaba a su amigo.

.

.

.

.

Entre paseos y plática, llego la tarde en Konoha y pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a la cantina a celebrar el regreso de Sasuke, al pelinegro no le pareció tan buena idea porque se encontraba algo cansado por el largo viaje, sin embargo siguió a su amigo con la idea de que un trago no le caería del todo mal.

Llegaron y de pronto la charla se detuvo en un silencio brutal, ambas personas entraron algo incómodos pero el saludo de una pelirosa que los llamaba con euforia rompió el hielo, Sasuke creyó que tal vez debería agradecer por ello pero se arrepintió cuando esta lo abrazo con fuerza desmedida.

-¡Oi! Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué no me abrazas a mí así? Yo también estoy aquí- Lloriqueo Naruto ante la acción de su vieja amiga

-Porque tu no llevas doce años sin aparecerte por aquí baka- Volteo a ver al rubio y le arrimo un golpe tan bien puesto en el hombro que Naruto deformo la cara en un gesto de miedo y dolor, pero algo en esos profundos ojos mostraban algo que no se animaba a expresar y es que al chico le asustaba sobremanera que Sakura no haya superado su amor de la infancia y que ahora que Sasuke regreso ella obtuviese esa oportunidad que tanto esperaba.

-Parece que los años no te han quitado lo agresiva- Dijo Sasuke en un tono algo cansado, al parecer su amiga no había cambiado mucho, como todo lo que se encontraba en ese pueblo.

-Oi Sasuke, ¿no piensas saludarnos?- Hablo un joven de cabellos castaños y tatuajes en las mejillas- O es que ya te olvidaste de nosotros…

-Como podría olvidar a un impulsivo y escandaloso como tu Kiba- Sonrió de medio lado y le dio la mano.

-No tientes a la suerte Uchiha, hoy estoy de buenas así que solo por esta vez te lo pasare por alto- Sonrió de manera autosuficiente mientras se llevaba su trago a la boca.

-Ya basta chicos- Intervino una sonriente Ino –Estamos aquí para celebrar que Sasuke-kun haya vuelto- La rubia se levanto y le dio un cariñoso abrazo

Un silencioso Shino movió su cabeza en un gesto de bienvenida, a Sasuke no le sorprendió, según lo que recordaba el Aburame siempre había sido silencioso.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun no pudo venir pero dijo que te dijera "Ya era hora de volver bastardo"- Termino de decir la rubia con una cara alegre mientras las risas de los acompañantes explotaban.

-¿Por qué no vino cerda?- Pregunto de lo mas tranquila Sakura mientras volvia a tomar asiento.

-Porque el muy mandilón fue a pedirle la mano de Temari a Gaara- Bebió su trago de una y continuo –¡Kyaa!- azoto el vaso en la mesa – La chica es ruda, le dijo a Shikamaru que si no lo hacía le patearía el trasero de tal forma que no le quedarían nalgas para sentarse_(1)_- Termino de decir mientras reía burlándose de su amigo

-Supongo que no le quedaba de otra al vago ese- Rio Naruto del solo imaginarse a Shikamaru siendo amenazado por esa mujer.

Entre copas y risas de chistes sin sentido pasaron las horas

-Frentona...- Hablo Ino un poco ebria – Ya vámonos que Tsunade-sama solo nos dio permiso por un rato- Se levanto jalando a Sakura

-¿Ya se van?- Pregunto un Naruto extrañamente preocupado para el gusto de los presentes.

-Es verdad puerca…vámonos…nos vemos Sasuke-kun…- Este último noto un poco de vergüenza en los ojos de Sakura.

-Ne Sasuke-kun si quieres puedes pasarte a vernos más al rato…-Le guiño un ojo, gesto que el pelinegro no termino de comprender.

-¡Ino-cerda!- Chillo Sakura un poco avergonzada

-Algún día se enterara, que mejor que ahorita ¿no?- Callo por un momento –Después de todo no cambiaremos lo que somos- Terminó de decir alejándose del lugar siendo seguida por Sakura.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa?- Indago Sasuke en el sepulcral silencio.

-Lo que pasa es que Ino y Sakura trabajan en el burdel de Tsunade- Respondió Kiba de una manera un poco más natural. ¿El burdel de Tsunade? Bien, ahora entendía el por qué de la preocupación del dobe y la vergüenza de Sakura. El burdel ¿eh? Suspiro frustrado, el no deseaba pasarse por ese lugar nunca más.

Pronto las horas se fueron y con ellas las botellas se vaciaron, los ánimos se fueron deprimiendo mas y luego ya no hubo nada de qué hablar, no pensaban preguntar nada así que Sasuke, aun con la borrachera encima decidió que era hora de marcharse, no dejo que Naruto lo acompañara pues este estaba tan o más ahogado que el.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles oscuras del pueblo, apenas y había una iluminación cada tres calles, por lo que el camino no se veía muy claro…esperen ¿calles? Pero si el hotel esta justo frente a la plaza ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Miro a su alrededor y vio que perro comenzaba a gruñirle con ferocidad, el era muy hábil pero embriagado digamos que esas habilidades disminuían considerablemente, así que opto por alejarse del animal pero este no se lo dejo tan fácil y comenzó a correr tras él, oh sí, lo que le faltaba, ser protagonista de una estúpida escena donde el borracho era perseguido por un perro, y el borracho era él, maldición, como le hubiese gustado ser el perro en esos momentos.

Sin saber cómo, Sasuke saco las fuerzas para saltar una barda y librarse por fin del maldito animal, pero ahora menos sabia donde se encontraba, era patético.

.

.

.

.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha había tenido un día extraño, lo recordaba en medio del mareo mientras veía a los ojos de esa hermosa joven, ella no decía nada, cosa que se le hizo muy rara al hombre de cabellos negros, pronto unas nauseas golpearon a su estomago y la dejo libre para ir a vomitar, la muchacha aprovecho para alejarse pero sin dejar de verlo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento…- Hablo Sasuke siseando un poco las palabras por el alcohol- Esto es patético- Se tiro en el piso viendo las estrellas.

La joven se fue y al pasar de unos minutos volvió con una bandeja de agua, al parecer estaba en el patio de su casa. Fue entonces que paso algo que no se esperaba, la muchacha baño a Sasuke con el agua que traía.

-¡Puta madre!- Grito Sasuke mientras se sentaba –Esto está demasiado frio ¿de dónde chingados lo sacaste?- Pregunto un poco más consciente de lo que estaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Se escucho una voz varonil desde la casa, la joven le hizo señas a Sasuke de que se marchara, así que se levanto y volvió a saltar esa pared. Un hombre de largos cabellos castaños y ojos como la luna, tan parecidos a los de ella salió por la puerta y vio que la joven se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte, donde un hermoso amanecer comenzaba a iluminar el oscuro cielo.

-Hinata-sama…no debería estar aquí sola, alguien podría entrar, vamos la acompañare a su habitación…- Hablo el apuesto hombre mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica, quien lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que otro forastero habia llegado al pueblo.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

_(1):_ Frase sacada del diccionario personal de frases malhabladas de mi amiga -o- jajajajaja ! xD ! Te quiero !

Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy n.n espero verlos pronto y que este capitulo le haya gustado, cuidense y espero saber de ustedes pronto -o-

Matta ne !

Merezco Review?


	2. Sufrir para vivir

**Advertencia :** Lenguaje mal hablado y futuras escenas explicitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia unica y exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria de mi pertenencia *¬*

.

.

.

.

.

_"El sufrimiento es el medio por el cual existimos, porque es el unico gracias al cual tenemos conciencia de existir."_

_-Oscar Wilde-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**= Sufrir para vivir =**

_Por : I can hear the screems tonight_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con ese frio baño, cortesía de la hermosa joven de ojos blancos, se despabiló un poco de la borrachera que traía y fue así como pudo llegar al hotel, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio que Kakashi se acercaba, venia con Jiraiya platicando muy animadamente, o mejor dicho, el anciano platicaba mientras el hombre de cabellos plateados escuchaba mientras veía el camino como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Ambos venían algo bebidos y el anciano muy alegre para su gusto, Kakashi lo vio y se acerco a él, despidiéndose de Jiraiya.

-¡Bien! Nos vemos luego Kakashi, la próxima tu las pagas…a ver si Tsunade nos las deja más baratas la próxima, es decir, somos clientes distinguidos…- Dijo el viejo mientras se alejaba, caminando algo desequilibrado por lo ingerido y desapareció entre la oscuridad que pronto se iría con el amanecer, quien ya amenazaba dando los primeros rayos de sol.

-Aja- Fue lo único que contesto el hombre mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-No sabía que te gustaran las putas- Dijo Sasuke de forma adormilada mientras seguía a su amigo al interior de la estancia.

-Comprarlas es más fácil…todos los beneficios del sexo sin el molesto proceso de enamorarlas…- Contesto el peligris de manera tan natural y cínica que Sasuke no dudo que en su retorcido mundo eso fuese verdad.

-Como digas…- Dijo el joven en un tono tan cansado que bien podría haberse tirado en el piso y dormir sin ningún problema. Pronto llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama sintiendo su suavidad, lo cual lo llevo a recordar lo ocurrido apenas unos momentos atrás, no quería admitirlo pero esa chica sí que le había llamado la atención y ni qué decir de esas…voluptuosidades que pudo sentir al momento de tirarla al piso, simplemente…llamativa

Se revolvió en el lecho varias veces hasta que encontró la posición adecuada y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, pensando que algún día volvería a ver a la chica del balde con agua.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Coloco la ultima vela debajo de la foto de su querida madre, ya habían pasado varios meses desde su muerte pero para él era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, inclino la cabeza mientras cerraba sus tristes ojos y rezo…no le gustaba, pero su madre solía hacerlo, así que… ¿Qué más daba? La noche era sombría y la oscuridad, por más cruel, tenía su frio encanto. La suave brisa murmuraba lentamente entre las ramas de los arboles, colándose por la ventana, llegando al rostro de un inmóvil Sasuke y fue entonces que la primera lagrima cayo._

_Recordaba el vacio que había sentido al momento en que bajaban el ataúd, no lloraba, el cielo lo hacía por él, y aun sabiendo que después de la lluvia el sol brillaría de nuevo, en el interior de Sasuke las nubes permanecerían…y justo en el momento en que la primera palada comenzaba a enterrar a su madre, supo que su muerte lo llevaría por __caminos que hacen a las pequeñas satisfacciones desaparecer __(1)._

_Pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, abrió los ojos y de manera cansada pudo ver como su hermano se deslizaba de entre las cortinas, dirigiéndose hacia él, pero había algo, algo en el pesado ambiente que emanaba de Itachi que __anticipaba el desastre que sería__ (2)…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga pelirosa sentada frente a él, observo que lo miraba con algo de ternura y cierto cariño que él creía que perdería con la madurez, creyó mal…Y fue entonces que pensó en su primera actividad del día…

1.- Matar a Kakashi…

Se volteo, tratando de ignorarla, tal vez así se iría…error, ella seguía ahí, esperando algo que él no sabía. Cinco, diez, quince minutos y la joven no se iba, bien, por algo había entrado…

-¿Qué le ofreciste a Kakashi?- Hablo en un tono serio y algo adormilado.

-Una noche gratis en el burdel- Contesto de inmediato, no habría que ser adivino para saber ese era el precio a pagar por dejarle invadir el espacio personal de un huésped –Servicio completo…

-Está bien, no quiero detalles…- Se giro para poder levantarse e ir al baño, los estragos de la borrachera comenzaban a hacer mella en el. Su cabeza giraba un poco y orinó a mares, eso sumándole que tenía una sed que se lo llevaba la chingada. Salió y vio que Sakura seguía ahí sentada, no quería admitirlo pero le sorprendía el hecho de que se mantuviera silenciosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama.

-Vengo a traerte comida, y un remedio que usamos para las crudas…- Contesto mientras le ofrecía el pequeño canasto que, por alguna razón, Sasuke no había notado.

-Gracias…- Tomo el canasto y volvió a preguntar- En serio… ¿Qué quieres?...

-Pues…yo…- Dudo un momento en seguir hablando, todo era culpa de Ino-cerda, ella fue quien la convenció _"ándale que si no te lo ganan, y mira que me incluyo ehh, Sasuke-kun esta mas que bueno"_, ese había sido el argumento que la muy perra había usado, pero tenía razón, había muchas chicas en el pueblo que podrían metérsele por los ojos a Sasuke y…no quería ni pensarlo…

-Yo…aun te amo…-Termino de decir Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada, comenzando a sentir las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo. Sasuke suspiro y la observo con calma.

-Existen muchas otras maneras de conquistar a un hombre…Sakura, tu no me amas…- Le dijo de manera tranquila pero seria.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no? te he amado todo este tiempo…- Repuso a punto del llanto

-Eso es lo que crees, piénsalo bien…

-Con estos años he tenido suficiente para pensarlo Sasuke, puede que a lo mejor no me creas conveniente por ser una puta, no elegí este camino, créeme. El recuerdo de nuestra amistad y los momentos que vivimos cuando jóvenes es lo único que me hace sonreír cada día…- Hablo mientras una traicionera lagrima hacia su recorrido por su rostro.

-Es cierto que las putas no me agradan, pero eso no te hace menos Sakura

Sakura soltó un quejido a modo de burla, es normal que se hubiese preocupado por ese inconveniente pero también debió recordar que Sasuke, a pesar de ser tan orgulloso y testarudo, era un gran chico. No cualquier hombre le hubiese dicho esas palabras…

-Me tratan peor que a basura Sasuke. Sigues siendo igual de amable, tal como lo recuerdo, el mismo chico amable y orgulloso del que me enamore – Termino de manera soñadora. A la pelirosa le brillaron los ojos y fue entonces que la nostalgia que la embargaba le golpeo el rostro, provocando que bajara la mirada.

Sasuke había quedado callado, serio antes las palabras que su amiga de la infancia había pronunciado, él, debido a su aspecto físico, jamás le faltaban chicas, para él una confesión amorosa era igual a la anterior, jamás causaban algo en su interior. Pero algo en las lágrimas de su amiga, algo en ese tono de voz que usaba y el estupor en que se encontraba le decía que Sakura en verdad estaba dolida y desesperada, y para su desgracia, eso le incomodo.

-Ya no soy el mismo de antes – Dijo el muchacho en un tono amargo, dando por terminada la conversación al pararse y abrir la puerta, indicándole a la chica que debía marcharse.

Sakura, sin mirar, salió por esa puerta con un paso algo apresurado, el pelinegro se volvió a recostar en la cama, quedando ensimismado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

.

Se quedo quieta por un momento, embelesada por el suave murmullo del viento entre los árboles y el hermoso cantar de las aves que anunciaban el bello día, no había podido dormir bien y el recuerdo de los acontecimientos recientes inundaban su mundo, había sido bastante extraño el haberse levantado de madrugada, ella nunca lo hacía, a decir verdad ella poseía un sueño bastante pesado, pero sus pensamientos comenzaban a volverla loca, de no haber sido por aquel forastero y su leve distracción, su frágil mente hubiese estallado en miles de deprimentes emociones, tenía miedo y no quería pedir ayuda…no recordaba cómo hacerlo…

Se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y con ello los dolorosos recuerdos que le había dejado. La había amado mucho y aun lo hacía, en sus memorias poseía imágenes de una infancia feliz, tranquila, imágenes de bellas sonrisas, de carcajadas infantiles en un ambiente de ensueño, la figura de su madre corriendo con ella por el jardín y la fotografía en su cabeza de las dos abajo del árbol más grande y frondoso que recordaba…

Pero hubo un momento, un angustiante momento en que ese hilo de sus memorias fue segado, así, sin el más mínimo remordimiento de su dolor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cubrió sus oídos con las manos, deseaba que los recuerdos dejaran de agobiarla, de atormentarla. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir con desespero y se ahogaba con el nudo en su garganta, necesitaba aire; se levanto de la cama y, poniendo las manos en la pared, miro hacia abajo y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, casi hiperventilando. Se tranquilizo un poco y fue entonces que escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, de manera cansada abrió y observo a la chica delante suyo, la joven llevaba una bandeja con su desayuno, siempre tan sonriente, siempre se preguntaba cómo es que podía mantener esa sonrisa tan alegre y el brillo en sus ojos chocolate. Sonrió para sí misma, la chispa de Tenten si que era contagiosa, hizo ademan de que podía entrar y se volvió a sentar en su cama. La chica comenzó a acomodar los platos en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata mientras esta la miraba con atención.

-Mi madre hoy te preparo unos huevos con jamón, un poco de fruta picada y jugo, yummi – Dijo Tenten al volverse con la pelinegra – Así que termínatelo todo y luego saldremos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿te parece?

Hinata se sentó a comer de forma obediente mientras la de chonguitos la observaba, no sabía como Tenten tenía siempre el humor de hablarle y cuestionarle su opinión cuando ella no podía ni contestarle, ciertamente admiraba su paciencia y dedicación.

-Hinata-sama…- Escucho su nombre y se volvió hacia la fuente de aquella voz que la llamaba – Buenos días, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba – El hombre se acerco a ella con un porte serio pero amable y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzo su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

Hinata sonrió de una manera suave, Neji siempre era tan protector y amoroso con ella; de pronto para los ojos perlas del hombre no hubo nada más que ella, dejando con la mirada triste y una sonrisa forzada a la chica que observaba. Tenten quería mucho a la ojiluna, veía siempre por su bienestar y cualquier cosa que la hiciese feliz, ahí estaría para Hinata pero, solo por un momento, deseo que esas miradas y esas caricias fuesen para ella, únicamente para ella; se pensó egoísta, sintiéndose así más patética, sabía que la pelinegra no correspondía a Neji como este esperaba, solo lo miraba como su amado primo, sin embargo, este deseaba otra cosa.

Tenten no era estúpida, sabía que Neji sentía algo más que un "primos" por Hinata, pero no solo era un simple afecto, ella veía en los ojos del hombre el hambre por la delicada chica, sabia y podría jurar que más que su corazón, Neji deseaba la tierna silueta de su prima, esos jugosos labios que podrían incitar al más puro y casto hombre sobre la tierra. Por eso debía cuidarla y ¿Por qué no? tratar de convencer a Neji que no la amaba, que debería intentarlo con alguien menos prohibido, como por ejemplo…ella, de pronto la alegría volvió a su rostro y carraspeo para interrumpir la situación.

Neji salió de su trance y, de la forma más disimulada posible, retiro la mano del rostro de su hermosa prima. Tenten admiro su intento de verse indiferente pero no por eso le afecto menos.

-Está bien, ya sabes como esta, ahora sal que Hinata debe tomar un baño- Lo miro de manera desafiante, sabía que era un espectáculo que Neji no deseaba perderse, pero como el hombre "correcto" que era no podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí.

Neji respondió al desafío de su mirada y la peli castaña sonrió lascivamente, presintió que sería divertido fastidiar un poco al chico

-¡Buaaaaaa! Hace mucho calor- Canturreo Tenten mientras se daba un poco de aire con la mano- Hina-chan, ¿te molesta si tomamos el baño juntas? Además así podre lavar mejor tu linda y blanca espalda- Miro a Neji con una sonrisa de triunfo, no se notaba pero sabia como la confusión del hombre iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en celos.

-No hace tanto calor…- Carraspeo Neji

-Claro que si, anda Hinata que te quitare la ropa…- Dijo seductoramente al momento en que suavemente iba empujando a la chica hacia el baño mientras veía como el hombre fruncía el entrecejo. Lo único que atino a hacer Hinata fue sonreír dulcemente mientras que con la mano se despedía de su primo.

.

.

.

.

.

Bajo perezosamente a la recepción y vislumbro al tarado de su amigo, leyendo su inseparable libro y parado junto a él, su aun más tarado y rubio amigo, quien sonreía como un idiota poseso sin descanso. Lo único que atino hacer fue entrecerrar un poco sus ojos y pujar suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia un solitario sofá que daba una vista magnifica hacia el kiosco.

En ningún momento Naruto dejo de sonreír, lo cual complació mucho a la mirada cálida de Kakashi, ambos estaban más que alegres de ver al pelinegro de vuelta y por lo visto, sin ningún ánimo de volverse a ir.

Sasuke se acomodo en el mullido sofá seguido por Naruto, quien había decidido tomar el lugar junto a su amigo. El pelinegro respiro hondamente, ese remedio sí que servía, sin embargo no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación de sueño. De pronto vio una escena que lo cautivo.

Era la chica del balde con agua, iba acompañada por una joven algo mayor que ella. La miro tan pura, tan hermosa, el mundo se pudo haber detenido ahí, justo en ese instante en el que pasaba frente al hotel, mirando ilusionada las flores de la plaza. Ese vestido blanco y su cabello recogido en una larga trenza la hacían ver tan fresca e incluso más deseable que la noche anterior.

Sin quitar la vista de ella interrumpió la charla de Naruto, a la cual nunca presto atención.

-Naruto… ¿Quién es ella?

El chico, algo consternado, dirigió su vista hacia donde Sasuke observaba, tratando de reconocer a la joven que se refería su amigo. El pelinegro pensó que su rubio amigo jamás cambiaria, distraído hasta la muerte.

-Es Hinata, la hija del viejo Hyuuga – Se adelanto Kakashi desde atrás – Aunque si te refieres a la otra chica, es Tenten, la criada de esa familia.

-Hinata…- Repitió Sasuke como un cosquilleo. A Kakashi le intrigo un poco su actitud, aunque lo entendía, la chica era muy bella

-_Pues, tiene muy bien puesto el nombre (3)-_ Alzo la voz el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a los presentes –_Naruto, cuando me despierte, recuérdame que me voy a casar con ella (4)._- Termino de decir el muchacho mientras cerrando los ojos se hundía en un profundo sueño, dejando a sus camaradas con la boca mucho más que abierta.

.

.

.

.

-o-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA : **

(1) y (2) : Fragmentos de la cancion "Putting Holes in Happiness" de Marilyn Manson. Muy buena, se las recomiendo.

(3) y (4) : Fragmentos sacados de "Cronicas de una muerte anunciada" de el señor Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Recuerden chicos y chicas que este escrito esta basado un poco en esta gran historia, pero recuerden ! Es parecida, no igual, por lo cual puedo modificar lo que sea, asi que no tengamos malentendidos.

Si ! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD ! Lo siento muchisisisisisisisimisimo, de verdad, soy floja ¿que esperaban? u.u vaya, ya ha pasado casi un año desde la publicacion del primer capitulo ! O_O me siento algo rara y muy apenada con ustedes. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, Cuidense ! :D

¿Merezco review?


	3. De mudos sentimientos y algo mas

**Advertencia :** Lenguaje mal hablado y futuras escenas explicitas. Si no te gusta pues ponle de aqui (Sin ofender)

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia unica y exclusiva del seños Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria totalmente mio *¬*

.

.

.

.

.

_"Cuando creiamos que teniamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las pregun_tas"

- _Mario Benedetti -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**= De mudos sentimientos y algo mas... =**

_Por : I can hear the screems tonight_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sonrió al recordar la pequeña riña que Tenten sostuvo con su primo, la alegría en su rostro daba evidencia firme del buen humor que eso le había dejado y mientras sentía la fuerza que se ejercía sobre su largo cabello al ser trenzado, recordó del motivo del pleito que, al parecer, Neji había perdido.

Llevo sus delicados dedos a los labios esperando que terminaran de peinarla para poder salir, le sorprendía la manera en que los demás la cuidaban como a una niña o incluso que se olvidaran de su presencia al momento de hablar, comenzaba a sospechar que los demás creían que ella era estúpida; Hinata es muda, no sorda y se da cuenta de muchas cosas, ella sabía perfectamente de las intenciones ocultas de Neji y también estaba consciente de los esfuerzos que Tenten hacia por que esos sentimientos no los consumieran, a ninguno de los tres.

Pero Hinata también sabía que por más que Tenten lo intentara, eso llegaría a un límite, que alguien saldría perjudicado y se temía mucho que ese alguien fuese su fiel compañera; porque también sabía que tarde o temprano Neji se saldría con la suya y que su padre la casaría con él en vista de la falta de un mejor postor. Frunció el ceño ante esa idea, no deseaba un hombre extraño ni en su vida ni en su cama, pero tampoco quería casarse con Neji, ella lo quería pero solo como la figura fraternal que representa, además de que tampoco deseaba lastimar a Tenten, notaba cuan enamorada estaba de su primo y el empeño que ponía en acercarse a él aunque a veces sacrificara todo ese esfuerzo por protegerla a ella de los deseos carnales del peli castaño.

-Bien…- Hablo la chica a sus espaldas -…mira que linda quedaste- Le indico Tenten mientras acercaba su rostro a su hombro, sonriéndole alegremente a través del espejo.

-Listo…vámonos.- Tomo a Hinata de la mano y salieron del caserón, que en sus tiempos mozos, fuera la residencia de la honorable familia Hyuuga.

Caminaron algunas cuadras arriba y llegaron al kiosco, ese día el lugar estaba algo concurrido, los niños jugando, las viejas chismeando por aquí y por allá, los puestos con mercancías nuevas y las flores…aaah las flores más hermosas y brillantes que nunca. Sonrió al verlas y un sonrojo suave apareció en su blanco rostro, le pareció sumamente extraña la luminiscencia de esos coloridos pétalos en estas épocas del año, donde el calor infernal las quemaba con su ardiente tacto y creyó fielmente que era la mañana que había permanecido fresca.

-¡Hinata querida!- Un chispazo de alerta cruzo el pensamiento de la chica, Tsubaki le hablaba, odiaba el tono de voz que usaba para con ella esa maldita mujer.

-Ay por Dios…- Refunfuño Tenten al saber a la señora tan cerca.

-Hinata…hola, que bella te ves hoy, al parecer esta…muchachita, hace su trabajo- Dijo la vieja en tono despectivo. Hinata solo atino a inclinar su cabeza cortésmente a modo de saludo y un puchero dándole a entender el desacuerdo que tenía en la forma en que le hablaba a Tenten.

-Oh, lo siento querida, ya, ya, quita esa cara que solo es un perro mas en tu casa

-Óigame ust…

-Calla mocosa.-Interrumpió la mujer - solo quería saber si Hinata mandaría a hacer la misa para su madre, ya casi se cumple el aniversario de su muerte.

-Ya sabe que si. – Respondió Tenten viendo como la mirada de Hinata cambiaba a una más triste y apagada.

-Bueno, si, si, solo quería asegurarme. No quisiera que Hinatita se olvidara, la muerte de Hikari fue un golpe para todos…pero claro…- Cambio su tono a uno más lascivo - …era de esperarse, su cordura ya estaba muy dañada…

Hinata, ante el comentario solo pudo mirarla con rencor, una furtiva lagrima cayo al momento de alejarse de ella.

-Sabia que lo único que quería era molestar maldita vieja…- Ataco Tenten

-Por supuesto que no, Hikari era mi amiga…- Hablo Tsubaki con su tono salpicado de malicia.

-Su amiga… ¡su amiga mis calzones!- Grito la chica, asustando a la mujer – No se vuelva a acercar a Hinata con sus malas intenciones vieja puta…

-¡No te permito que…

-O si no…- Interrumpió Tenten – Su marido y toda la respetable gente que usted frecuenta en la iglesia se enterara de las travesuras que hacia usted con el esposo de su "amiga"… ¿Entendió?

-No tienes pruebas- Se defendió Tsubaki de forma contundente

-oooh, no las necesito – Declaro la de chonguitos – ¿Cree que a Hiashi-sama le importa defender su reputación ahora? Si no defiende la de él, mucho menos la de usted

Tsubaki la miro con odio y disimuladamente observo a su alrededor, pudo notar como la gente que pasaba murmuraba sobre la discusión que estaba sosteniendo con la chica, seguramente preguntándose acerca de lo que pasaba. Finalmente la mujer opto por marcharse, pero antes de que eso pasara Tenten remato…

-Si no fuera porque Lee-san es idéntico a Gai-san…- Hablo haciendo que Tsubaki se detuvieran en seco – Pensaría que es hijo de otro y estoy segura que en el pueblo habría mucho candidatos – Termino de decir disfrutando de cada palabra mientras que la vieja se alejaba de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a Hinata sentada entre las flores, sabía que no iría muy lejos. Se acerco a ella y noto la tristeza que emanaba.

-Vamos linda…no dejes que la vieja te afecte…sigamos dando nuestro paseo…- Dijo Tenten a Hinata de manera cálida y en consecuencia, la ojiperla sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos horas y el bastardo aun dormía ¿Qué chingados se creía? ¿Qué lo iba a esperar toda la vida? …bueno, sí, pero, el punto aquí es ¿Qué demonios planeaba Sasuke? ¿Casarse? ¿Con la rara? pff, Dios, sospechaba que Sasuke había enloquecido y que por eso se había marchado, pero ¿esto? Naruto pensó que su amigo ya no razonaba lo que decía.

Kakashi miraba impasible el ir y venir de Naruto, creyó que el rubio no dejaría dormir a Sasuke con sus preguntas, se sorprendió mucho al ver que no y por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba con la frustración del chico, de algún modo calmaba sus ansias de ahogar a Sasuke con preguntas. El pelinegro se removió en su lugar y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Ah! Con que el bello durmiente a despertado – Hablo sarcástico Naruto mientras alzaba la voz para que Sasuke lo escuchara - ¿Qué jodidos fue eso de casarte con la rara?

-Hinata…- Corrigió Kakashi

-Perdón, si, ¿Qué chingados fue eso de casarte con Hinata?

-Te dije que me recordaras, no que me reclamaras- Contesto Sasuke ignorando el hecho de que se le cuestionaba

Se levanto del sofá, ese sueño sí que había sido reparador, sonrió con satisfacción y camino hacia la salida, mirando a su alrededor, abordando y desechando inmediatamente la estúpida idea de que la chica aun rondara por el lugar.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito impaciente su rubio amigo- ¿No me contestaras?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es mi vida y si me quiero casar con ella pues lo hare.

-Sasuke- Kakashi llamo su atención- ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no te ame, cierto?

-Puede ser…-Sonrió el chico

-Posibilidad mi culo, ella no te conoce, no creas que de buenas a primeras ella te amara- Dijo Naruto ya más calmado

-_Pues también a amar se aprende (1)_ y yo quiero que ella sea mía ya- Contesto Sasuke como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-¿Entonces que harás? Aprender a amar es muy difícil, además, alguien se te puede adelantar- Hablo Kakashi, algo confundido por la actitud del muchacho

-Tu ya lo has dicho…comprarlas es mas fácil, y según he oído, su padre muere por venderla.- Finalizo Sasuke, sonriendo de manera suficiente.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aquí tienes- Sonrió Tenten por enésima vez en el día y Hinata también lo hizo a manera de agradecimiento mientras degustaba con delicia lo que la chica le había llevado, le gustaba mucho el sazón de Xianten, la madre de Tenten.

-Deja de consentirla y mejor haz que tu madre le enseñe a cocinar, así podre casarla lo más pronto posible- Refunfuño Hiashi, el padre de Hinata.

-Para su información, Hiashi-sama, Hina-chan cocina de lo mejor y…

-Con respecto a eso Hiashi-sama, debo hablar con usted- Interrumpió Neji mientras se introducía el alimento a en la boca.

Hinata no le dio importancia, pero como siempre Tenten tenía algo que decir.

-No, Neji-kun no tiene nada que decir- Refuto al chica a sabiendas que lo molestaría…y ese era el punto.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?- Respondió enojado el peli castaño

-Basta- Ordeno Hiashi- Quiero comer tranquilo

-Pues usted empezó- Aclaro Tenten sirviéndole un plato a Hiashi. Este ignoro el comentario y observo de cerca la figura de la chica, pasando su lasciva mirada por las jugosas curvas que por alguna razón, Tenten no se empeñaba en ocultar, antojándosele más que apetecible.

-Ya estás muy grandecita, como que ya es hora de que te desfloren ¿no?- Lanzo su comentario Hiashi, provocando que Xianten rompiera un vaso en la cocina, si algo odiaba esa mujer era a Hiashi y que este insinuara sus perversiones para su hija hacia que le hirviera la sangre, la única razón que la ataban a esa casa era el recuerdo de Hikari y su deseo de cuidar a Hinata.

Un silencio sepulcral se asentó por unos instantes y de pronto, la carcajada de Tenten estallo.

-¡Ay, por favor Hiashi-sama! – Volvió a reír – A usted ya no le sirve el pito ni para mear

El comentario amenizo el ambiente, provocando que los demás rieran por igual, Xianten orgullosa de su hija y Hinata, de forma más tímida, se pregunto que si su amiga sabia eso porque le tocaba lavar el baño o porque había estado espiando a su padre.

-Mocosa cabrona, nomas acércate poquito y sabrás como de bien me sirve – Amenazo Hiashi.

-No, gracias por la oferta, pero un viejo como usted no es mi tipo- Termino de servir la chica para retirarse alegremente a la cocina.

-No se atrevan a reírse más- Concluyo Hiashi al ver a su hija y su sobrino haciendo lo posible por disimular sus sonrisas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pero Sasuke ¿Estás seguro?- De nuevo, Naruto trato de hacer entrar en razón al cabeza dura de su amigo.

-Que ya te dije que si, idiota- Contesto de mala gana Sasuke mientras se detenía frente a la casa Hyuuga.

Naruto suspiro resignado y solo atino a hacerle compañía, no sabía cómo acabaría todo esto. Vio como Sasuke tocaba la puerta y por un momento respiro aliviado al ver que no había respuesta, tal vez podría hacer que el chico entrar en razón, sin embargo esas esperanzas se fueron por el caño al ver a la chica de conguitos abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué desea?- Pregunto Tenten sin mucha ceremonia

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Oiga, si viene a cobrarle ya sabrá que el viejo no tiene ni en donde caerse muerto- Se burlo la chica- Así que ahórrese la molestia.

-Disculpa, pero te has confundido, yo vengo a hacerle una propuesta- Torció una mueca a manera de sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- Indago curiosa la chica

-Una que le gustara- Finalizo Sasuke

-Bueno- Dijo sin mas Tenten, abriendo la reja.

Entraron a la estancia, que aunque demacrada, tenía ese fresco aroma a flores y la agradable sensación de bienestar. No se sentaron, ya que esperaban que Hiashi los recibiera pronto.

Tenten se acerco a la habitación del viejo, escuchando la voz de Neji dentro, se apego a la puerta pudiendo escuchar lo que más temía

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama ya tiene 20 años, muchas de las jovencitas de su edad ya están casadas y con hijos…

-Eso ya lo sé Neji, pero no he encontrado a alguien que me llene el ojo- Dijo Hiashi haciendo el típico gesto con los dedos que se refería al dinero.

-Nuestra familia ha decaído, ¿Usted cree que alguien decente querrá despojar a Hinata-sama?

-Es muy bella y los hombres son calientes…alguien saldrá…

-Hiashi-sama- Neji puso semblante serio – Yo en realidad quisiera…

-Hiashi-sama…- Interrumpió Tenten – Hay alguien esperándolo y dice que trae una propuesta muy buena para usted…

Hiashi no lo pensó dos veces y salió a recibir al desconocido, dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca, este, más que furioso, miro a Tenten y después siguió a su tío sintiéndose muy frustrado.

A Tenten no le importo y los siguió, por alguna razón en especial, no quería perderse de esto.

Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse mientras que Sasuke esperaba paciente, de pronto pudo ver al objeto de sus deseos entrar con un ramo de flores, que desinteresadamente coloco en varias partes de la sala. Naruto se sorprendió de la forma en que Sasuke miraba a Hinata, nunca lo había visto tan decidido.

Hinata termino de colocar las flores y entonces se dio tiempo para ver quienes compartían la estancia con ella y se sorprendió al ver que el forastero de la otra noche se encontraba ahí, mirándola.

-¿Quién es usted y que desea?- Pregunto solemne Hyuuga Hiashi mientras tomaba asiento. Neji y Tenten entraron después de él.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke y…

-¿Uchiha? Pensé que todos estaban muertos- Dijo el viejo interrumpiéndolo

-Pues ya ve que no- Se sentó tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces?

-Sasuke…- Vacilo Naruto

-Quiero casarme con su hija y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea – Finalizo mientras veía la reacción de sorpresa de Hinata, aunque la realidad era que todos, menos Naruto, se sorprendieron por la petición.

-Tío…no…-Trato de intervenir Neji

-Hecho – Contesto Hiashi, provocándole a Sasuke la más sincera sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción.

Los presentes no podían creerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

(1) : Otro fragmento de "Cronicas de una muerte anunciada" Del señor Gabirel Garcia Marquez.

Hooooooola a tooodos ! ¿Ya no me tarde tanto verdad? xD Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude, este capitulo es como el preludio del desastre :3 jajajajaja ! xD Ojala todo esto salga bien, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y si no, no me maten please ! . bueno, si que me lo merezco por floja -o- Cuidense. Bye

¿Merezco Review?


	4. Recordar el volver a vivir

**Advertencia :** Lenguaje mal hablado y futuras escenas explicitas. Si no te gusta pues ponle de aqui (Sin ofender)

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia única y exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria totalmente mio *¬*

.

.

.

.

.

_"Si busco en mis recuerdos los que me han dejado un sabor duradero,_  
_si hago balance de las horas que han valido la pena, siempre me encuentro con aquellas que no me procuraron ninguna fortuna."_

_- Antoine de Saint-Exupery -_

.

.

.

.

.

**= Recordar el volver a vivir =**

_Por : I can hear the screems tonight_

.

.

.

_El fulgor ardiente de las llamas resplandecía en medio de la oscura noche, atrayendo la desgracia que había estado amenazando con llegar, el peso sobre sus hombros se hizo enorme y no pudo sostenerse más en pie, cayó de rodillas y fue entonces que el alma deseo salir de su cuerpo aun en desarrollo._

_Quizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz no salía, quizo pedir ayuda pero no supo cómo, el aliento se le iba y pudo ver como la enorme pared, del que solía ser el salón, se derrumbo, no dejando más que los escombros ardientes. Podía escuchar el lastimero grito de su padre pidiendo ayuda bajo el muro que acababa de caer._

_Abrió los ojos a más no poder y se puso de pie inmediatamente, debía pedir ayuda, observo como una de las muchachas de la servidumbre salía de entre las llamas con la cara llena de llagas y las manos ensangrentadas. Oh Dios._

_Corrió hacia el pueblo y pudo observar a Kakashi quien, observando el extraño brillo en la noche, pensó que algo estaba mal…y no se equivocaba. Ambos, gritando entre las calles, pidieron ayuda desesperadamente._

_La ayuda no tardo en llegar, en el pueblo no hubo un alma que no se levantara de su cama, ya sea para actuar o para enterarse de lo ocurrido. Las llamas fueron apagadas y lo único que quedo del que fuera el gran caserón de la familia Uchiha, fueron los escombros._

_-Todos han muerto Sasuke…- Titubeo un poco Kakashi mientras colocaba su temblorosa mano en el agitado hombro del chico._

_De pronto…todo fue oscuridad. ¿Qué había hecho?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Neji no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, le parecía tan irreal y por un momento pensó que tal vez fuera una broma de parte de su tío…una de muy mal gusto. Hiashi estaba más que satisfecho con la propuesta, era la primera que le ofertaban por su hija y la había aceptado de inmediato, no iba a quedarse sentado esperando que algún otro imbécil se ofreciera a casarse con Hinata, no sabía cuándo volvería a suceder.

Sasuke sonreía ampliamente y visiblemente satisfecho, mientras observaba la cara atónita de Hinata. Tenten se había quedado con la boca abierta, no sabía si burlarse en la cara de Neji o compadecer a su amiga, pudo notar como la chica se tensaba un poco. Hinata no sabía que pensar, sabía que este día llegaría y creyó estar preparada psicológicamente, sin embargo, algo dentro de todo este asunto no dejaba de asustarla, y no era el hecho de que su futuro esposo fuese aquel ebrio desconocido que había irrumpido en sus terrenos, sino la mirada incrédula de su primo, no le importaba mucho que pensara Neji al respecto, lo que en verdad temía fuera la reacción de este al ver que todo es un hecho y que no lo podrá evitar…no de la manera convencional.

Sabía que su primo era peligroso cuando se trataba de algo que él quería, lamentablemente para Hinata, ese algo era ella. Naruto volvió a suspirar resignado, definitivamente Sasuke se había salido con la suya.

-¿Y _pa_´ cuando quiere la boda?- Pregunto interesado Hiashi – Y muy importante, ¿Cuánto me dará por ella?

A Sasuke le pareció vulgar lo lascivo de la pregunta del viejo, al parecer no trataba de disimular en lo más mínimo el interés económico del asunto.

-La boda la quiero para cuando mi casa este funcional y en cuanto el dinero, ya le dije que estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea, el dinero que quiera.

-Mis exigencias son muy altas- Volvió a tantear el Hyuuga.

-No se preocupe, que estoy seguro que el dinero que poseo me alcanza para eso y mucho más.

Sin más que decir, el Uchiha miro por última vez a la ojiluna y le sonrió, la chica se sorprendió y no pudo más que responderle de la misma forma, sintiéndose algo más que estúpida por no saber que pensar o hacer. Neji sintió de pronto el peso de aquello y los celos le recorrieron de lleno, hirviéndole hasta la última gota de su sangre, no pudo hablarle a aquel cabrón que ya salía por la puerta seguido de su amigo, no pudo reaccionar cuando el muy maldito se había atrevido a hablar de matrimonio con Hinata, su Hinata.

Ese hijo de puta. Y fue entonces que lo odió. Miró a su tío con los ojos contraídos del coraje.

-¿Qué se supone que fué eso?- Habló al fin el chico

-Eso, Neji…- Habló el viejo con ese tinte de voz rebosante de alegría –…es la solución a nuestros problemas.- Terminó de decir mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

Hinata aún estaba algo confundida, el día que más se había temido por fin había llegado, contrajo el rostro mientras pensaba, sentándose en el lugar que había tomado Sasuke con anterioridad, juntó sus dedos en un gesto tímido, sin embargo esto no denotaba emoción alguna, simplemente pensaba.

Neji la observaba y se enfureció con la sola idea de que la chica estuviese pensando en el forajido, no sabía qué hacer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar al cabrón.

-Vaaaaya Neji, se te ve algo mal.- Lanzó Tenten su ponzoña.

-No me vengas con tus estupideces - Ordenó el chico mucho más que furioso, sorprendiendo a la chica, por más que lo había molestado nunca le había hablado así. Dudando un poco decidió llevarse a Hinata de la presencia del hombre.

-Hina-chan… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer un pastel?- la tomó del brazo, haciendo que se levantara y la siguiera, pero Neji no se iba a quedar callado.

-Escúchame bien Hinata…- Habló en un tono sepulcral, haciendo que ambas chicas se detuvieran en seco -…no permitiré que te cases con ese bastardo – Terminó de decir el hombre de manera contundente, mientras se iba del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Miró con tristeza el terreno vacío…ese terreno que años atrás fuese el lugar donde se encontraba su hogar, cerró los ojos y volvió a vislumbrar las llamas, a sentir la agonía del remordimiento. Naruto sonrió con melancolía, ese lugar había sido parte importante de su infancia con Sasuke, miró a su amigo y colocó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro en un gesto reconfortante, sabía muy bien lo que el estar ahí significaba.

-Naruto, volveré a empezar…aquí construiré mi hogar

-Me da mucho gusto por ti Sasuke.- Sonrió con la más pura alegría, el no había tenido un padre y una madre que llorar, pero la falta de ellos le había afectado y supuso que para Sasuke, quien los había tenido y perdido, había sido devastador.

Pensó tristemente que él hubiese preferido haberlos tenido y perdido, a no haberlos tenido nunca a su lado; había crecido envidiando a sus amigos por tener quien los regañasen y protegiesen. Sin embargo, para Naruto había sido una bendición estar junto a su abuelo, le daba muchas gracias a Dios que lo haya puesto en su camino, para cuidarlo y sobre todo regañarlo, je, bufó con gracia y pensó que al menos eso tenía.

-Bien, pues que traigan a la gente que hoy se empieza a construir la casa de mi mujer.

-Oye Sasuke, no sabía que fueras tan rico- Hizo saber el rubio a su amigo

-Vender los animales de la hacienda me hizo quedarme con un poco de dinero, el cual, al irme, invertí y pues…ya ves…

-Maldito hijo de puta con suerte

-Hmp

Caminaron a paso lento mientras observaban cómo la gente encargada de la construcción comenzaba a remover la tierra, tomando medidas y nivelando el terreno para poder echar los cimientos de la nueva casa Uchiha. Un amargo gesto se volvió a torcer en el rostro de Sasuke, jamás se perdonaría lo ocurrido, pero al menos podría salvar su pasado, construyendo su futuro.

Sujeto el puente de su nariz y respiro con fuerza, un nuevo aliento podrido a remordimiento lo invadía, muchos le habían dicho que fue un accidente, absurdo, pregunten a las familias de los afectados si él no había tenido la culpa, le escupirían en la cara nomas de verlo.

Miró a su alrededor, el murmullo de las personas ahí presentes lo asfixiaban, cerró los ojos y se puso en marcha de nuevo, increíblemente Naruto se percató de ello, podrán llamarlo despistado pero de vez en cuando sí que prestaba algo de atención.

-Hey Sasuke, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto de lo más preocupado el rubio.

-No, así está bien, solo quiero ir a dormir – Evadió el pelinegro sin mirar a su amigo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el hotel donde se quedaba Sasuke, no le quedaba más que esperar a que su casa estuviera terminada, había dado órdenes para que fuera lo más pronto posible, no deseaba esperar mucho para poder tener a Hinata en su casa y en su cama. No demoraron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Kakashi tirado en el sofá leyendo mientras que Yamato organizaba algunos documentos de la recepción, cosa que a ninguno de los dos sorprendió.

-Sasuke- Llamó con seriedad Kakashi, sin desviar la vista de su lectura. Este no atinó más que a detenerse. - ¿Por qué Hinata?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto, ella es muy rara – Interrumpió Naruto siendo totalmente ignorado.

-¿Por qué no?- Se defendió Sasuke, llevando su negra mirada al hombre que lo cuestionaba.

-No la conoces – Bajó su libro y por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, cruzaron miradas.

-Hubiera dado lo mismo Kakashi, jamás terminas de conocer a alguien o ¿a caso esperabas que fuera ahí como amante empedernido buscando mujer?

-¿No es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora imbécil? – Remató Naruto ante esa respuesta sin fundamentos. - ¿Acaso crees que esa obsesión que le tomaste a la chica te exenta de hacer el papel de idiota?

-Sasuke, nadie te pide que te cases, ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer? Te piensas quedar, puedes esperar a conocer a una chica que te guste, o ¿Por qué no? Conocer mejor a Hinata y luego decidir si casarte o no – Trato de convencer Kakashi al joven que tenía enfrente. - ¿Si quiera sabes que la chica es muda?

Esa confesión sí que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No ¿verdad?, por supuesto que no, porque no la conoces, ni si quiera estoy seguro de cómo te enteraste que Hiashi quería casarla – Alzó un poco la voz el peligris.

-Hasta yo sabía eso Kakashi, no veo por qué el idiota éste no podría saberlo – Volvió a hablar Naruto, dejando ver de nuevo ese pequeño destello de perspicacia.

-Hatake – llamó serio Sasuke - Quiero revivir mi clan, reconstruir mi vida, algo en esa mujer me llama y no es solo el deseo, me atrae y la quiero para mí- Terminó de decir el chico, dando por terminada la conversación en el momento que se dirigía a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Observó el sonriente y delicado rostro de su madre, era hermosa, con esos ojos blancos y ese cabello tan largo que poseía, ella quería tener el cabello así, sus mechitas apenas llegaban por debajo de su oreja, rozando traviesas sus sonrojadas mejillas. Colocó su cabecita en el pecho de Hikari, abrazándola con devoción, se sentía protegida en los brazos de su mami._

_Soñolienta comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos perlados y fue en la embriaguez del sueño que la volvió a escuchar, a lo lejos podía oír el suave murmullo de su madre, una de esas extrañas conversaciones que sostenía que ella misma, sin embargo le parecía tan divertido, su mami solía pelear solita. Soltó una ligera carcajada, apenas perceptible para Hikari, Hinata era una niña alegre pero algo miedosa y tímida, la mujer sabia que pesar de la chispa de emoción que denotaba su hija, ésta la reprendería, ya que Hinata temía sobremanera que su papi volviera a molestar a su mami, también sabía que su niña no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto su decadente condición…y es lo que mas temía…_

_En medio de la inconsciencia y la realidad, justo después de las voces que le hablaban escuchó la ahogada voz de Hinata._

_-Mami, no dejes que papi te escuche…_

_-Si mi amor, duerme – Dijo Hikari respirando hondo, concentrándose mientras acunaba a la niña entre sus brazos. Debía ser fuerte si no quería lastimarla."_

.

.

Había mantenido la mirada fija hacia ningún lugar, la visión borrosa de su pasado la agobiaba, no quería recordar ya, escuchó cómo Tenten la llamaba, sin embargo no volteó a verla, simplemente volvió a su tarea de revolver la harina con los ingredientes, para poder crear una masa que con el calor del horno se esponjaría, mientras su amiga castaña engrasaba el molde con mantequilla.

-Déjala, ha de estar confundida por lo de hoy – Dijo Xianten a su hija

-Lo se _amá (1),_ pero no deja de preocuparme y luego el idiota de Neji, no sabes lo que le dijo…

-Y no quiero enterarme, solo nos queda brindarle apoyo a Hinata – Terminó de decir la mujer viendo lo perdida que estaba la chica en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminó de cepillar su rosado cabello, en el espejo vio su imagen demacrada, los hechos pasados la habían marcado de por vida, era como si fuese un papel arrugado, por más que lo quisiera arreglar, lo corrugado de su textura jamás se iría, llevo su mirada a sus manos y las desconoció ¿desde cuándo su piel se veía tan envejecida?

Furtivas lágrimas cayeron de pronto y rememoró el momento de su desgracia, odió por completo el recuerdo de esas manos sucias que la habían recorrido, ahogó un gemido de dolor y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su piel, como si quisiera borrar su cruel rastro

.

"_-Ven Sakura, papa no te lastimará – Habló el hombre con su tinte cargado de lujuria mientras sujetaba a la chica con fuerza_

_-¡Tú no eres mi padre maldito borracho! ¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó Sakura al momento en que comenzaba a sollozar. Llorar, sus amigos siempre la habían tachado de llorona e inútil, bien, se lamentaba no poder salir de ese estereotipo y mas se lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada para que el malnacido de su padrastro no la tocara, cagándole la vida por completo…"_

_._

Y volvió a llorar amargamente, jamás dejaría de ser Sakura la llorona, la Sakura la débil, Sakura la que no puede hacer nada por ella misma, la que no pudo hacer que su madre le creyera, la que tuvo que salir de su casa, la que tuvo que refugiarse en el prostíbulo donde había comenzado a trabajar su amiga.

Dios, se sentía tan patética, tampoco pudo hacer que Sasuke no se marchara y mucho menos que la amara. De pronto escucho unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia su habitación, vio la puerta abrirse y a Ino entrando por ella, ni siquiera se molestó en secar sus lágrimas.

-¡Sakura! – Grito su amiga – Sasuke se va a casar…

.

.

Uno, dos, tres…

...

Puta madre.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

_(1) Amá_ : No se si en otro lugar, pero en mi país (México) así solemos llamar a nuestras madres xD

.

Bueno, pues aqui el nuevo capitulo, mucho sufrimiento lo sé, pero es un mal necesario y... ¿A quién engaño? Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes muajajaja xD

Ok, pues ojalá les haya gustado, espero subir pronto la conti, sus comentarios me alegran y me inspiran mucho xD (Como a todas supongo)

¿Merezco Review?


	5. Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas ¿No?

**Advertencia :** Lenguaje mal hablado, yaoi y futuras escenas explicitas (Sí, Yaoi). Si no te gusta pues ponle de aqui (Sin ofender)

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia única y exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria totalmente mio *¬*

.

.

.

.

.

_"Nada que descubra lo que siento, que éste día fue perfecto y que parezco tan feliz. Nada como que hace mucho tiempo que me cuesta sonreír"_

_- Amaral (fragmento de la canción "El Universo sobre mí") -_

.

.

.

.

.

**= Dios sabes por qué hace las cosas... ¿No? =**

_Por : I can hear the screems tonight_

.

.

.

Pasaba lentamente cada una de sus viejas fotos, una a una observando detalladamente, sonriendo con melancolía al echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos, memorias que habían quedado en el pasado y que probablemente nunca volverían. Aquellas imágenes fugaces iban y venían bombardeando su mente, rozando con sus dedos el amargo tacto del ayer, contuvo su respiración al detenerse en su antigua sonrisa, capturada en la inmortalidad del momento, recordó cuán feliz se sentía ese día en que le tomaron la foto, sosteniendo en sus protectores brazos a su pequeño niño.

.

.

"― _P-pero hijo ¿A dónde iras? – Gritó la mujer al borde de la desesperación_

― _Amá__´ no llore, estaré bién, Itachi estará conmigo – Sonrió el joven, mostrando un brillo enorme en sus hermosos ojos azules mientras sostenía el rostro de su madre entre sus manos, la abrazó con calidez, una calidez inundada de su característica explosividad, ya no dijo más y se marchó. La madre apoyaba a su hijo, la madre comprendía a su hijo, la madre pensaría en el bién de su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, esa madre sabía que su hijo se había llevado una parte de ella._

― _Deidara… - Susurró la rubia al caer de rodillas en la habitación de su hijo mientras el hilo de lágrimas comenzaba a salir."_

.

.

Apartó su vista de la foto al sentirlo entrar a la habitación y sentarse frente a ella, volvió a acomodar todo dentro de aquella caja y de nuevo la colocó en su lugar, todo ante la vista impasible del hombre que la acompañaba.

― ¿No es muy temprano para que vengas por sexo? – Soltó la mujer un tanto hosca.

― También soy tu amigo Tsunade, sé perfectamente que a estas horas estás lamentándote de tu miseria, así que vengo a acompañarte – Sonrió sinceramente el viejo Jiraiya.

― Viejo tonto, has escuchado miles de veces mi historia, aquella forma en la que mis suegros me repudiaron al morir mi marido, como me echaron sin tener consideración de mi hijo y de mí ¿Quieres oír de nuevo mi llanto al relatarte que por culpa de ellos soy lo que soy? – Cuestionó Tsunade arrastrando amargamente las palabras

― Hiciste lo que tuviste en tus manos para sacar adelante a tu hijo, si esa casita de putas era tu única salvación yo no soy nadie para reprocharlo

― Tu eres un pervertido, viejo cabrón ― Terminó de decir mientras veía cómo su compañero torcía su habitual sonrisa, bufó resignada y miró hacia la ventana, podía escuchar el canto de las aves y observó que los árboles reverdecían a pesar del calor.

Ya ninguno habló, los minutos pasaban mientras compartían el silencio, hasta que el lejano sonido de cosas estrellándose contra el suelo los sacó de sus cavilaciones, ambos se levantaron de inmediato y Tsunade se echó a correr, los gritos la llevaron hasta la habitación de Sakura, la miró llorando a moco tendido y a Ino tratando de calmarla. Un suspiro inevitable salió y llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, tratando de entender qué chingados había pasado.

― ¡Cálmate Sakura! Piensa no seas estúpida – Le hablaba Ino a su compañera al ver que ésta no reaccionaba. Se sintió algo frustrada al ver cómo las demás salían de sus habitaciones para ver qué sucedía, lo que le faltaba, que ahora el chisme se regara.

― ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué jodidos le pasa a Sakura? – Preguntó tajante Tsunade.

― Es que…pues…le dije que Sasuke se va a casar – Contestó Ino de forma culpable. Un grito de la pelirosa volvió a llevar la atención en ella ― ¡Te dije que te callaras ya! – Una cachetada y un murmullo general, Sakura había quedado en shock.

― Dios…escuché que había vuelto ese chico, pero no pensé que me iba a importar y ¿Sabes qué? No lo hace, dile a Sakura que se vaya calmando y si realmente el chico le interesa debería dejarlo tranquilo – Se dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse suspiró – Ese hombre no eligió a Sakura por alguna razón que no quiero saber, joder, si quieren salir de aquí háganlo, si quieren un hombre, consíganlo, pero si quieren amor más le vale que se encuentren a alguien que las valore…porque nos guste o no, putas somos y putas moriremos

Jiraiya no pudo más que mirarla con lástima y una pizca de comprensión. Un silencio brutal se estableció, una sombra de remordimientos acechó, todas veían como Tsunade volvía a su habitación con la cola de su pasado siguiéndola, nadie más quizo quedarse, todas volvieron a sus lugares dejando a Ino y Sakura solas otra vez. La rubia suspiró y los quejidos su amiga comenzaron de nuevo, eran más calmados y apenas audibles pero el dolor en ellos era crudo y agonizante.

― ¿Po-por qué Ino? ¿Por qué se enamora de otra y no de mí? ¿Qué hizo ella que no hiciera yo? – Los sollozos de su amiga eran lamentables, deseó poder contestarle pero no tenía la respuesta.

― No lo sé Sakura, él…él se lo pierde, ya no llores – Insistió Ino pero al parecer no la escuchó…o no la quiso escuchar.

― ¿Quién?... ¿Quién es la perra que me lo ha arrebatado? – Preguntó con desesperación.

― Yo no creo que te lo haya arrebatado si nunca lo tuviste

― ¡¿Quién es la zorra con la que se casará? ― Gritó mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo, cosa que asustó un poco a la rubia.

― Hyuuga Hinata.

Oh, grave error.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Su hermano lo miró fijamente, sabía que algo iba mal, Itachi solía guardar silencio por períodos prolongados de tiempo, sin embar__go, en ésos momentos podía sentir la tensión y la culpabilidad en él, más no el arrepentimiento, se veía bastante seguro. Decidió no preguntar, sospechaba que su hermano hablaría pronto; llevó la mirada al pequeño altar de su madre, la luz de las velas bailaban peligrosamente al compás del viento que se colaba por la ventana, deseó poder ser una brillante llama, tan viva y tan frágil, poder desvanecerse en un resoplido._

_Terminó de rezar mentalmente y se persignó sin mucha ceremonia, tan solo lentamente, suavemente, recordando la delicada manera en la que su madre lo hacía. Vio esa sonrisa cálida al cerrar un poco sus ojos, Dios ¿Por qué le costaba tanto superarlo? Sabía que Itachi también sufría pero lo asimilaba, después de todo, la muerte era el destino que nadie podría cambiar ¿Por qué su madre tendría que haber sido diferente? No encontraba explicación lógica, solo sabía que le dolía._

_Itachi lo abrazó, entendía perfectamente el sufrimiento de su pequeño hermano, el sentía en carne propia esa misma separación, su madre era única. Con sólo verlo supo que Sasuke se encontraba muy triste, no quería provocarle más daño, qué lástima que sólo quedara en "no querer", temía demasiado que ése chico entre sus brazos se rompiera por completo cuando __eso__ pasara, sin embargo puso plena confianza en que su hermanito sería fuerte._

_Se separó de él y lo miró una última vez, acarició el pálido rostro de Sasuke con devoción, todo lo que haría sería por él y su hermanito, al fin serían libres._

― _Adiós Sasuke_

_Se acercó a la puerta y salió por ella, para cuando el chico procesó el significado de eso ya era demasiado tarde, quizo correr tras él, hacerle tantas preguntas, fue mala suerte que no se diera cuenta que, de las prisas, había caído una vela…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Era tímida, sí, pero bastante curiosa.

Sonrió tiernamente al observar el frágil equilibrio que mantenía la pequeña Catarina sobre la rama, Hinata se encontraba de rodillas sobre el áspero césped, tan inocente como una niña, pero nunca alejada de la realidad. Puso su delgado y blanco dedo en el camino del insecto, buscando que éste subiera por él y poder sentir sus patitas en su piel, movió su mano para evitar que cayera, haciendo que caminase más y, así como la encontró, así desapareció. La pequeña Catarina alzó el vuelo en busca de un lugar mejor, donde pudiera reposar.

Hinata observó el lugar por donde la cosa esa había pasado, esa mirada profunda la hacía ver muy pensativa, Tenten tenía ya diez minutos ahí parada, solo mirándola, ensimismada en sus ideas ¿Por qué Hinata se veía tan tranquila? Es decir, ¡Se va a casar! Y además, está Neji, sabe que él es un peligro latente, no quería ni pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Vio que la chica se levantaba y Tenten salió de sus pensamientos

― Hina, ven ¿No quieres darte un baño? Te cepillaré el cabello ― Comenzó a caminar tomándola por los hombros ― Sería bueno que estuvieses presentable, no sabes cuándo tu apuesto futuro esposo vendrá a visitarte ― Sonrió divertida.

Hinata por su parte de detuvo en seco y la miró con la duda en sus blancos ojos.

― Vamos Hinata, ¿No me digas que ese chico no te gusta? ¿No se te hace apuesto? ¡Está re bueno! ― Dijo la pelicastaña con euforia. La ojiluna juntó sus dedos con timidez y un suave sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

¡Claro que le parecía apuesto! No lo amaba pero tampoco estaba hecha de piedra, el hombre era un adonis. Miró a su amiga sonreír ampliamente, escrutándola con la mirada, sabía que para Tenten esto era demasiado bueno, era la mejor forma de alejar la obsesión de Neji, sin embargo, nada era tan fácil, Hinata había experimentado en carne propia el tamaño de esa obsesión, había sido víctima de ella, por eso tenía miedo de lo que su primo pudiera hacer. No conocía bién al forastero, pero no le caía mal, no pretendía que Neji la tomara contra él, lástima que ya era demasiado tarde para rogar por ello.

Se dejó llevar por Tenten, al menos disfrutaría de un relajante baño.

.

.

.

.

.

"― _¡Itachi! ― Gritó el joven pelinegro, tratando de seguirle e__l rastro. Miró entre las calles oscuras y pronto escuchó el sonido del tren que comenzaba a marchar. Oh por Dios ¿Acaso él…?_

_Llegó a la estación y quizo correr tras la máquina, deseando que ésta se detuviera y poder bajar a rastras a su hermano, pero pronto esa idea se haría añicos. Unos murmullos se hicieron sonar en el pueblo, Sasuke confundido alzó la mirada y observó que una gran luz anaranjada cruzaba los cielos nocturnos, no podía ser, de ahí había venido…eso era en la dirección de su hogar._

_Se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones, sentía que se desvanecía, de no ser por la adrenalina y gran miedo de lo que encontraría ya hubiese caído. Fue el primero en llegar y el primero en presenciar aquel horror_

― _Oh por Dios_

_._

_._

_Se hincó sobre la tierra chamuscada, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo, quería evitar que su hermano se largara y que ése incendio no hubiese ocurrido, el fuego se expandió con rapidez sin que nadie se diera cuenta ¿Destino quizás? No, fue su estupidez, su incredulidad al ver a su hermano perdido para siempre, bién, ahora el resto de su familia tampoco estaba. Lloró amargamente otra vez, carajo, ya estaba tan cansado de ello, volvió su vista al cielo y de nueva cuenta se preguntó ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puto karma estaba pagando?_

_Sintió las miradas cargadas de lástima y los pasos lentos de Kakashi, se agachó a su altura y posó su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto tan fraternal._

― _Lo siento Sasuke…Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas_

_El chico levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, manchado por las cenizas de lo que fuera su hogar, su familia._

― _Sí, Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas…pero yo no sé lo que sabe Dios."_

.

.

.

― ¡Sasuke! ― Le gritaron. El hombre volvió en sí desde su posición bajo ese frondoso árbol, desde ahí podía observar la construcción de su nueva casa, esa casa que se establecía en el mismo suelo de la anterior. Se sobó la frente y espero a que Naruto terminara de llegar junto a él.

El rubio corría emocionado, gracias al dinero que Sasuke había invertido en ello, la construcción estaba muy avanzada, a más tardar en una semana más ya tendría su nuevo caserón Uchiha.

―Sasuke, mira, ya mero acabarán ― Sonrió alegremente, como siempre.

― Sí, ya ví. Pronto podré traer aquí a mi esposa ― Habló Sasuke con su suave y profunda voz.

― Párale a tu carro que aún no te has casado ― Se burló su amigo.

― Pronto.

Pensó en los preparativos, dejó que el viejo Hyuuga hiciera los preparativos, todo tenía que estar listo para cuando él dijera que ya, esperaba no arrepentirse de ello. Se levantó pausadamente y se sacudió el pantalón.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Cuestionó el rubio

― ¿A dónde más? A ver a mi hermosa prometida ― Sonrió triunfante Sasuke

― ¿Crees que te dejen verla? ― Pregunto inocente

― ¿Y por qué no? Es mi prometida, tengo derecho ― Refunfuñó el pelinegro ante la sola idea. ― Además no creo que a Hiashi le convengan hacerme enojar.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente, sin prisas. Naruto hablaba de cosas triviales y tan cotidianas, hasta que salió el tema de Sakura. Dios, Naruto era tan predecible.

Su amigo hablaba de cómo había encontrado llorando a la chica, que estaba desesperada y muy decepcionada de que se fuera a casar.

― Naruto, te he dicho miles de veces que yo no veo a Sakura de esa forma, no trates de abogar por ella. ― Habló Sasuke mirándolo fríamente.

― Lo sé Sasuke, pero si te vas a casar pues…a Sakura la conoces y…

De pronto algo lo distrajo, observó esa calle y al final de ella esa esquina.

.

"_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no sabía qué hacer, se detuvo en la esquina y se recargó en la pared, se encontraba fatigado._

― _Sí, todos murieron ― Habló una voz desconocida_

― _Dios mío ― Se lamentó la otra ― Que tragedia._

― _Sabes, dicen que Tsunade anda tristeando, que porque Deidara desapareció_

― _Dicen que Deidara tenía amoríos con Itachi, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, a lo mejor se largó al enterarse de la tragedia, ¡pobre mujer!_

_¿Qué demonios estaban hablando esas dos viejas? Su hermano ¿un amorío con esa puta?_

― _Eso todo el pueblo lo sabía ¿Pero qué dices? Si serás pendeja comadre, Deidara sólo tiene la apariencia de vieja, pero es hombre, le salió puto a la Tsunade_

_¿P-pero qué?_

― _¡Válgame Dios! Así que el sueño Uchiha era joto_

_Chingada madre."_

.

Joder, Itachi si que la había hecho buena, su casa se incendia y éste cabrón se había largado con su puta. Recordaba el día en que había ido a buscar a Tsunade, pidiéndole explicaciones, pero ésta sólo sabía que se habían ido. Itachi, maldito bastardo.

― ¡Cabrón! ¡No me estás escuchando! Maldita sea ― Bufó Naruto notoriamente molesto.

― ¿Qué más da? No era tan importante, ya vete que tengo una novia que ver ― Contestó Sasuke algo ansioso. Naruto rodó los ojos y se volvió para marcharse.

― Sakura es importante…― Susurró el chico bastante triste y se fue.

Sasuke por su parte, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Tenten abrió y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba. ¡Já! Touché.

―Pase señor Uchiha, sabía que no tardaría en venir ― Comentó alegre al hacerlo entrar ― Hoy me esmeré en arreglarle a la chica ― Le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a buscar a Hinata. A Sasuke le pareció rara y a la vez cómica la actitud de la pelicastaña.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y aspiró el delicado aroma flores que desprendía la sala de estar, no esperó mucho para que la chica regresara con su tesoro. La observó de pies a cabeza, definitivamente estaba maravillado, su prometida era sencillamente hermosa. Hinata se sonrojó un poco, no deseaba ser el centro de atención, pero supuso que ésa era la idea. Notó cómo su prometido se quedaba en un ligero trance y vió que la embustera de Tenten salía sin hacer el menor ruido, claro, estaba segura que no se alejaría mucho.

La chica definitivamente había hecho un gran trabajo, ese hermoso vestido blanco con bordados lilas le quedaba a la perfección, el entalle era simplemente exquisito, el cabello suelto pero muy bien cepillado y alaciado, las sandalias con piedritas violetas fueron un gran toque.

El hombre invitó a la chica a que se sentara a su lado, la miró encantado y rozó su hermoso rostro con sus nudillos, era tan suave que temió que sus manos fuesen demasiado callosas para ella.

De inmediato Sasuke sacó una cajita, y de él, un anillo dorado con una delicada piedra preciosa en él. Tomó su mano y se lo puso en el dedo.

― Hinata, sé que fue muy rápido para ti, esto simboliza que serás mi esposa ― Habló el pelinegro viendo la reacción de sorpresa de la mujer, pronto el característico rubor apareció, lo cual agradó mucho a Sasuke.― No pretendo hacerte daño.

La chica sonrió y de pronto se mordió suavemente el labio, mostrando cierta incomodidad. A Sasuke le intrigó pero de cierto modo entendió de qué se trataba.

― No te preocupes, sé que eres muda, así que no espero palabras, sólo no quiero que te asustes de mí.

A Hinata eso le pareció de lo más educado y agradable, no quería casarse, no quería compartir la vida ni su cama con nadie, no amaba a ése hombre que le hablaba, pero pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez eso sería interesante.

La chica tomó con calidez la mano del hombre a modo de respuesta, era un gesto íntimo pero no concreto que a Sasuke le gustó. Hinata pudo notar que su prometido adoraba observarla, su prometido le decía que era bella y que estaba embriagado con su hermosura, lo cual la hacía sentir deseada. Y fue en ese momento que todo se dio, la proximidad de sus cuerpos invitaba a caer, Sasuke no pretendía ser un caballero, solo un hombre que respeta, ama y desea a su mujer, se acercó y rozó su boca con los dulces labios de ella. Un suave beso que se apoderaba de la ocasión.

Un ruido y un golpe.

Hinata observó como su primo se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke, éste se levantó y lo enfrentó. La Hyuuga no escuchó, no entendió, solo vio problemas y encontró su salvación al aparecer Tenten y Xianten. La de chonguitos la había alejado de esos brutos.

― No permitiré que te cases con Hinata ― Rugió furioso Neji

― ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás Hyuuga? ― Soltó Sasuke muy molesto.

Xianten le pidió a Sasuke que se marchara, que volviera otro día, éste accedió a regañadientes, Neji aseguro que Hinata sería suya y Sasuke contestó con un "No te acostumbres a la idea cabrón, que eso ya lo veremos"

Bien, Xianten suspiró…Sasuke tenía huevos.

.

.

.

.

.

"― _Papi ¿Dónde está mami?_

― _Tu madre está indispuesta ― Contestó el hombre detrás del escritorio mientras revisaba unos papeles._

― _¿Puedo verla? ― Preguntó esperanzada_

― _No Hinata, entiende, vete a tu cuarto ― Ordenó tajantemente Hiashi._

_La niña agachó la cabecita tristemente, quería ver a su mami, quería evitar que se pusiera a hablar solita y que su papi la escuchara, estaba muy preocupada. Hinata siempre fue tímida y obediente pero solo por ésta vez no lo sería, iría a buscar a su mami, tenía muchos deseos de verla y abrazarla…_

… _¡Calla Hinata! ¡Cállate! …"_

.

.

Despertó agitada, ese sueño…hace mucho que no soñaba con eso, supuso que la discusión reciente la había sumido en un mundo aterrador, Hinata era frágil, todo mundo lo decía ¿Por qué no creerles?

Entonces lo sintió, la perilla giró lentamente y la puerta se abrió, era él.

Neji se adentro a paso lento a la habitación y se sentó junto a Hinata, en su cama. Ella sólo se quedó quieta, su primo sabía que no estaba dormida, lo adivinaba por la tensión en su mandíbula, Hinata era muy relajada al dormir, la había visto miles de veces.

― No dejaré que te cases Hinata ― Susurró Neji rozando sus labios con la mejilla de ésta ― Ya te perdoné que te hayas entregado a aquel cabrón, pero esto, no…no te perdonaré si te casas. El pelicastaño hizo que su prima lo mirara y deseó besarla, sin embargo, ésta solo alejó su rostro, evitando que lo hiciera.

Neji enfureció y se levantó, abrió la puerta y la observo con rabia.

―Vas a ser mía… ¿Entendiste?

Y azotó la puerta. Hinata no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Pasó su lengua con devoción sobre la blanca piel, la abrazó y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, saboreó sus pechos mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos aumentaba, esa sensación era única. Volvió a sus suaves labios y los besó, sus manos acariciaban su rostro bajo la dulce miraba de sus ojos perlas. La amaba, cuánto la amaba._

―_Hinata…― Susurró dulcemente mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus pechos._

_Ella no hablaba pero gemía suavemente, pasó sus manos por esos rojizos cabellos y fue entonces que lo sintió, había conocido el paraíso._

― _Amor, por favor…dí mi nombre…― Suplicó_

―…"

.

.

― ¡Gaara! ― Escuchó la delgada voz de su mujer que lo llamaba

― ¿Qué pasa Matsuri? ― Preguntó con voz grave

― Toca, ven, el bebé se ha movido ― Contestó alegre

Gaara sonrío lentamente, era maravilloso.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

¡Bién! Hemos llegado al capítulo cinco señoras y señores, eso es un gran logro para mí, ¡la cosa se pone candente! jajajaa Espero les haya gustado y que dejen review xD

Hoy haré algo que nunca había hecho... chan chan chan chan ! Conestar Reviews xD jajaja bueeeee...

Una duda, antes de esta cosa o.o ¿Alguien podría decirme que onda con FanFiction? es decir, ya no me llegan los reviews a mi cuenta y pues a veces pues ni enterada estoy de que me escriben D: En fin, espero puedan ayudarme. Gracias n.n

Ahora sí ¡A lo que te truje Chencha! *O*

.

**Nota inicial :** Contestaré a todos los que me han escrito en éste fic xD para que quede claro, así que si me escribiste en el capítulo uno y en el dos ya no pues de todos modos te contesto xD

.

Le Petite Vicky : Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que tu opinión ya haya sido más decente y puedas decirme lo que piensas n.n

DarkAmy-chan : Woow, no será la primera ni la última vez que te lo digan, pero me halaga muchísimo que estés al pendiente de mis fics, Muchas gracias. Si, yo me tardo mucho...MUCHO O-O Pero pues ahí voy xD jajajaja. Concuerdo en que el Hiashi de ésta historia es un cabronazo, pero alguien tenia que venderla *3* Y sí, Hinata no era muda, éste capítulo da la introducción a eso y sé que pronto lo veremos C:

SawakoHyuuga : jajajajajaja Yo creo que somos del mismo país querida xD Soy de México n.n Gracias por haber leído, me levanta el ánimo.

Juno 01 : No te preocupes, no acabará como el original, sólo estoy basandome en ciertos aspectos C: Cuídate y gracias por leer.

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY : Gracias, espero te hayan gustado los demás capítulos C:

Camila : Gracias ! En eso estoy, aunque no prometo mucho, ahora que entre a la escuela me es más difícil, pero lo intentaré

Hitory-Chan : HOLA ! jajaja Gracias, espero que te esté gustando

Tsuki Hime : Hago lo que puedo xD Y pues como ves, Hinatita no es prostituta n.n

kaila maya the whater : Que genial que leas a García Márquez, es de mis favoritos. Sí, ese Sasuke si que sabe lo que quiere el maldito xD jajaja y pues si, alguien tenia que ser el cabronazo que le vendiera Hinata a Sasukito *3*

Rociio uzumaki : oops xD sii bastante grosera pero es mi plus pff Gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado

Alguien : Gracias. Yo creo que a todos nos cayo mal Hiashi hijo de puta :3

hina4ever : jajajaja Gracias ! Si, Tenten es todo un lío pero qué se le va a hacer, ¿Qué tienen en contra del NejiTen? digo, no me gusta mucho prefiero el NejiHina, pero no puedo asegurar que no haya ni una pizca...aaamm, no habrá mucho, es más que nada platónico por parte de Tenten y amm cosillas que pondré, pero nada más o.o Nos leemos pronto, me animan mucho C: Ahh ! querida ! gracias por seguirme, me halagó mucho que también hayas leídos mi fic Cacería :3

saditaemoxa: No te preocupes, no me asustas C: jajaja Fuiste la segunda chica que me pidió no NejiTen...aaamm como digo no s muy de mi agrado pero no prometo que no habrá leves cosillas. Si yo tambien amo la combinación de la Hyuuga con Sasukito *3*

Akki4eVeR : Felicidades ! fuiste la primero en notarlo xD jajaja si Hinata es muda, más adelante veremos por qué, aunque en este capitulo se hace una leve mención. ¿Qué tenemos todos contra Hina? no entendí eso jajaja Bueno, en este capitulo ya vimos interacción entre Sasuke y Hinata C: y pues una breve demostración de lo que es mi Neji es capaz de Haceeers o3o

layill : Chica me encantas xD siempre sigues mis historias, me halagas. Sip, Neji será un grano en el culo junto con Sakura, pero para ella tengo otros planes

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki : A ver ¿Qué puedo decir? Me halagaste mucho, me encantó tus reviews, expresaste claramente lo que te gusto y lo que no, sé que es buena y de verdad que trato de sacarle el mayor jugo posible C: Me encanta escribir y creeme que me emocioné escribiendo este capitulo, por eso respondo reviews xD jajajaja waaa Kakashi...amo a Kakashi, no cambia y es genial, amo su personalidad *¬* Concuerdo contigo de que Sakurita necesita unas dosis de Narutín ;) Muchas gracias por leer y no te preocupes por Neji, de eso me encargo yo o3o

josyuchiha : querida a tí ya te contesté pero no puedo dejarte fuera, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo C:

Mina : yeeei felicidades por leer todo de un jalón, lo malo es que te quedas picado y quieres más, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto C: Espero que la reacción de este capitulo te haya gustado

Nyu02 : GRACIAS ! Lástima que no tiene 100 reviews xD jajaja y que bueno que si no, no me la acabo xD jajaja pero sí, debería promocionarlo -o-

.

Bueno, creo que es todo. Muchas Gracias y nos leemos pronto o3o

¿Merezco Review?


	6. El tacto y el confort de tu calor

**Advertencia :** Lenguaje mal hablado, yaoi y futuras escenas explicitas (Sí, Yaoi). Si no te gusta pues ponle de aqui (Sin ofender)

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia única y exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria totalmente mio *¬*

.

.

.

_"La fragancia del invierno trae recuerdos, de ése día, de ésa vez...de ésos ojos"_

_- Tite Kubo (Bleach) -_

.

.

.

.

.

**= El tacto y el confort de tu calor =**

_Por: I can hear the screems tonight_

-.-

.-.

-.-

— _Yo confieso, ante Dios todo poderoso y ante ustedes hermanos, que he pecado mucho, de pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión…por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa…_

Cerró los ojos con parsimonia mientras escuchaba el delirante eco de los rezos en la iglesia, resonando sus graves y agudos sonidos en las paredes lejanas de blanquecina pulcritud, jamás le había gustado estar ahí, estaba haciendo un sacrificio por el recuerdo de su madre, hoy era el aniversario de su muerte.

Se alejó mentalmente de esos cánticos rezos y observó a su alrededor, siguió aquellas imágenes plasmadas en las ventanas del lugar, el relato de la pasión y muerte que la iglesia no dejaba de repetir. Siguió la cronología hasta llegar a esa parte donde el hijo del señor miraba al cielo implorando a su padre que perdonara a sus agresores, trayendo a su memoria las palabras dichas por este, _"Padre perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen"_, y mentalmente repitió: _no saben lo que hacen_, bajó la mirada y rememoró la figura, esa dolorosa expresión, grabándola en su memoria.

Perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquel vacío momento, fue que aquellas imágenes volvieron, un sabor amargo vino de su estómago, dejándole el agarroso tacto en su boca. Chasqueó la lengua con asco, desfigurando su fino rostro en la más pura expresión de fastidio, cubrió su boca con la mano, evitando las arcadas que anunciaban el inminente vómito. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse, en cualquier momento la misa terminaría.

Levanto el rostro implorando por salir de ahí, Tenten la miró con preocupación, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, Hinata retiró su mano, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga y con un deseo oculto de que no la tocara, se sentía demasiado ofuscada, no necesitaba a nadie, solo quería salir de ahí.

Una lágrima desesperada salió de sus blancos orbes, angustiando a la pelicastaña aún más, ella lo que menos quería es que Hinata sufriera, fue entonces que Xianten intervino.

—Déjala de una buena vez — Susurró la mujer — ¿Acaso no ves que hoy es un día triste para ella?

Tenten intentó replicar pero se detuvo al ver como Hinata se lo suplicaba con esos ojos lúgubres que la miraban, la ojiblanca quería a Tenten pero muchas veces deseaba que no la tratara cual muñeca de porcelana, que viera que era de carne y hueso y supiera que por más que lo intentara ella también sentía y por ende igualmente sufría, que ella jamás podría evitarlo. Ambas chicas se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en la butaca, incomodando un poco a la gente a su alrededor y así se quedaron hasta que la ceremonia terminó.

Todos salían tranquilamente del recinto y unos hasta se quedaban sentados mientras conversaban de una manera tan pacífica y despreocupada que a Hinata se le antojó desagradable, no esperó al paso de sus dos acompañantes y se apresuró a la salida, Tenten suspiró resignada mientras su madre la sujetaba para que no pudiera alcanzar a Hinata, ella también deseaba ayudarla y darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Pero siendo la Hyuuga la que se alejaba, ellas no podrían hacer nada.

Hinata salió por la puerta principal ignorando los falsos intentos de ser amables de las viejas entrometidas, lideradas por la hipócrita de Tsubaki, el sacerdote de la iglesia trató de acercarse a ella, sin embargo se detuvo al ver lo apresurado del paso que la chica llevaba, decidió no molestarla, dedicándose a saludar a los asistentes que ya se despedían.

Respiró hondo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire fresco, la iglesia estaba en el centro del pueblo, junto con los locales que se hacían llamar importantes, siendo adornado con el hermoso kiosco y el verde parque, justo en medio de todo. Hoy las flores también se veían hermosas e imponente como siempre, aquel árbol que si hablara podría contar aquella memorable historia de tiempos gloriosos donde aún no tenía consciencia de lo que se avecinaba, donde el dolor solo era un peligro en potencia.

Se sentó a la sombra que el enorme árbol proyectaba y se recargo mientras observaba el ir y venir de las ramas con el viento, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas, sumiéndose en un confortable sopor, a su mente regresó aquel día en que lo había conocido, había llegado a su vida el día en que su madre se había marchado de la misma, sonrió tristemente al recordar que había terminado del mismo modo en el que había comenzado: bajo ese árbol.

Cerró esos blancos ojos y vio la imagen de ese chico que la miraba serio, permitiéndose apreciar con esa apariencia extraña y ese deje de curiosidad y preocupación, Dios, si se lo hubieran permitido habría de congelar ese momento donde su vida arrastrada por la miseria aún tenía una luz de esperanza.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Lloraba, claro que lloraba._

_Era tan obvio que el pequeño pronto se arrepintió de haber preguntado, siguió con su semblante serio y la observó, la pequeña niña lo miraba intensamente con esos ojitos claros, brillosos por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de correr. La miró a detalle y notó que la parte de abajo de sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar; su boquita temblaba y sus manitas no dejaban de apretar sus piernitas contra su cuerpo._

_Realmente no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, su padre le había explicado que probablemente vería a gente llorando en la misa de esa señora que había muerto, pero nada lo había preparado para ver a tan inocente criatura destrozada bajo aquel enorme árbol. Trató de cambiar su semblante serio por uno más confortable, uno que le inspirara confianza a la niña frente a él, trató de sonreír pero apenas una mueca perceptible pudo asomarse en su rostro. La niña hizo un pequeño puchero dejando en claro el inminente llanto, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al solo encontrar suaves gemidos acompañados de dulces sollozos en lugar del esperado berrido desgarrador._

_Se inquietó y se acercó a la niña, hincándose frente a ella, se relajó y dejó que una hermosa sonrisa floreciera en su carita, suavizando sus infantiles facciones, la peliazul se detuvo y lo observó, esos ojos aguamarina le decían que dejara de llorar, que él estaría ahí._

— _¿Era tu mami verdad?¿La extrañas?_ — _Preguntó el niño con suma tranquilidad. Vio cómo la niña hacía un gesto de afirmación al mover su cabecita mientras sus ojitos se volvían a mojar. _— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ — _No hubo respuesta, solo apreció el momento en que su acompañante apretó sus labios y luego los liberó en un ademán de respuesta, pero nada salió de ellos. El niño sonrió _— _¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?_ — _Soltó a modo de broma a pesar de que se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón la niña no le iba a contestar._

_La abrazó, reconfortándola, pudo sentir cómo ella aflojaba sus músculos antes su agarre._

— _¡Hinata-sama!_ — _Se escuchó el grito de un jovencito, lo miró y pensó que probablemente sería algún pariente de ella._

_El muchacho no hizo más que mirarlo con desconfianza y volvió a llamar a la niña. Ambos soltaron su agarre y se miraron._

—_Así que tu nombre es Hinata_—_ Sonrió _—_ Es hermoso, como tú._

_Hinata se sonrojó, hizo una reverencia como un gesto de agradecimiento y pronto tomó la mano de su primo quien ya se la había ofrecido. Comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a aquel chico que la había encontrado, pero antes de que se alejaran demasiado el niño volvió a hablar._

— _¡Hinata! Mi nombre es Gaara."_

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de aquel estruendoso golpe, parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse y vio como su mujer trataba desesperadamente de levantar lo pedazos rotos del que antes fuera un jarrón. Se acercó suspirando, tratando de que no se cortara.

—Matsuri, levántate mujer que le puede hacer daño a la criatura— Refunfuño Gaara al ver lo descuidado de su acción.

—Y-yo, Gaara, fu-fue un accidente, lo siento, te desperté— Dijo nerviosa su mujer, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraña.

—No importa, solo era una siesta ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Averiguó mientras terminaba de levantar los trozos de porcelana. Matsuri no hizo más que sollozar un poco y agachar la mirada.

—Gaara ¿Tú aún la quieres, cierto? Me aventuré a observarte mientras dormías y, te escuché llamarla entre sueños — Se puso una mano en la barriga y levantó su mirada llorosa, tan llena de tristeza y algo que el pelirrojo pudo definir como arrepentimiento.

—No sirve de nada afirmarlo o negarlo si mi cuerpo entero lo confiesa Matsuri— Dijo Gaara mientras en su rostro se marcaba la melancolía.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que la dejes de querer? — Susurró la joven con su tinte de voz manchado de desesperación.

—Matsuri…

—Dime Gaara…por favor—Susurró mientras lo abrazaba— Sé…sé que y-yo tengo la maldita culpa…

— ¿Matsuri de qué chingados hablas? — Cuestionó intrigado ante tal afirmación— Tu no tuviste la culpa de que yo me emborrachara y te metiera en mi cama, nuestro hijo no tiene por qué sufrir el estar lejos de su padre.

La mujer se apretó contra él con fuerza, llorando arrepentida, jamás debió haberse dejado manipular de esa forma.

.

"—_Tú lo quieres, haz lo que te digo, no seas estúpida_— _Le había dicho el hombre mientras le tomaba bruscamente el brazo_

—_N-no…Neji…por favor, y-yo no puedo hacerle eso_— _Lloraba ante el miedo que le provocaba._

—_Anda, muéstrale lo que te he enseñado_— _Sonrió con sorna mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios._

—_¡Neji! Por favor_— _Suplicó aterrada"_

_._

¡Su puta madre! Nunca se perdonará el haberse dejado convencer por Neji, en la vida se perdonaría haber aceptado hacerle aquello a Gaara, su Gaara. Si su marido se enteraba de lo que había pasado quien sabe que haría, incluso aún no estaba segura que la criatura fuese de él, tenía miedo del día que naciera su niño, no, no debía nacer con los ojos blancos, si eso pasara su esposo la dejaría por volver con ella…ella.

Ella, a la que tantas veces había maldecido por acaparar la atención de Gaara, Hinata, la siempre hermosa y misteriosa Hinata, si ella no se hubiera atravesado en el camino, si tan solo ella jamás hubiese existido, esto no habría pasado, nunca en la vida se hubiera metido con Neji y jamás la habría engatusado y utilizado para sus asquerosos planes. Maldito Neji bastardo, él y su estúpida obsesión, como deseaba que se murieran, él y esa pendeja que no hacía más que robarle el sueño a su hombre, el sueño en el que ella debería estar.

Se abrazó más a Gaara, aún con esa mirada enfurecida, el hombre trataba de tranquilizarla, de pronto algo inesperado sucedió, un líquido caliente y abundante se corría por su entrepierna, se sorprendió y miró a su marido asustada, éste sin entender preguntó la razón, Matsuri se separó y miró hacia abajo.

—¡Kankuro! — Gritó Gaara a su hermano, quien se encontraba abajo— Deja de coger con la sirvienta y llama a un médico, ya es hora.

Maldita su jodida suerte, se le había roto la fuente.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminando hacia el hotel fue que pudo ver a lo lejos a aquellas sirvientas de la casa Hyuuga, por lo que inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a su prometida, encontrándola por fin bajo aquel frondoso árbol, se acercó con prisa, logrando captar las ambiguas conversaciones de la demás gente, se detuvo un momento al escuchar algo que llamó su atención.

—Padre, que bonita estuvo la misa para Hikari— Comentó una mujer ya mayor al sacerdote— Dios la tenga en su santa gloria.

—Amén— Dijo el sacerdote— Sólo espero que Hinata se encuentre bien, su madre dejó este mundo de manera muy tormentosa…

_Tormentosa_, se repitió Sasuke, volvió su mirada hacia la chica que aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, siguió su camino hasta llegar a ella, parándose justo frente a su persona, ella lo miró algo sorprendida, él se hincó, ella soltó una lágrima, él solo la retiró, agachó su mirada y Sasuke la levantó.

—Hikari, ¿era tu mami cierto? ¿La extrañas? — Hinata se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta y se estremeció, era la misma que años atrás ese chico le había hecho. Una arritmia cardiaca comenzó en su pecho y ella luchó por contenerla, sin saber realmente a qué se trataba, detuvo su respiración y tímidamente respondió con un gesto afirmativo a la pregunta de Sasuke.

—Bien, ¿Le has llevado flores hoy? — Volvió a preguntar y ella se sorprendió a si misma recordando que lo había olvidado, aquella expresión de sorpresa y desesperación de la chica provocó una leve risa en el hombre, Hinata soltó un puchero y miró a Sasuke apenada por su olvido. —No te preocupes hermosa, vamos a llevarle flores a tu madre— Soltó el pelinegro mientras le tomaba una mano.

Hinata no supo si agradecerle o avergonzarse por la acción, por Dios, que era mujer y hacía mucho que no era tratada así…como una persona y no una muñeca.

Tenten los miró y se apresuró a ellos, Xianten la detuvo.

—Pero ma…se van…

—Déjalos, si Dios quiere se van a casar, no tiene nada de malo que se vayan juntos un rato. —Sonrió la mujer, enternecida por la imagen.

—Jeje, tienes razón. —Soltó la muchacha más tranquila. —Sólo espero que el cabrón de Neji no se los encuentre.

Sasuke condujo a Hinata hasta el puesto de flores, donde una mujer los atendió bastante interesada al reconocer a la chica y mucho más al percatarse del tan famoso novio. La ojiluna se percató de tan ferviente interés pero lo ignoró, mientras el hombre simplemente lo dejó pasar, Sasuke le pidió a la mujer cuatro ramos de flores de diferentes colores a lo que Hinata se preguntó el porqué de tanto. Pagó y se marcharon del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el panteón, juntos, caminando tranquilamente.

Sasuke le pidió a Hinata que los condujera hacia la tumba de su madre, cosa que la chica hizo inmediatamente, cada uno depositó un ramo de flores mientras observaban el estado de la lápida, la chica pensó que tal vez necesitara una limpiada.

—Así que ella es tu madre— Habló por lo bajo el hombre mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata. —Debió haber sido hermosa…como tú.

El cuerpo de la chica se volvió a estremecer por la similitud de esas palabras, su pecho se acongojó un poco pero no pudo más que sonrojarse.

—Hinata, acompáñame por favor. — Pidió Sasuke mientras la llevaba a otro lado del panteón, llegando hacia una lápida muy vieja y sucia. Su prometido quitó el lodo con unas ramas y fue entonces que Hinata pudo apreciar el nombre: _Mikoto Uchiha. _Observó el semblante entristecido de Sasuke y entendió que él también había sufrido una gran pérdida, se acercó a él y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que abrazarlo en un gesto reconfortante, el mismo que Gaara había tenido para con ella.

Sasuke la miró y también la abrazó, dándose calor mutuamente, no supieron cuánto había permanecido así, en ese suave contacto, cuando decidieron colocar las flores y marcharse pronto.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa Hyuuga, donde ya Tenten los esperaba para que comieran, Sasuke no iba a eso pero si podía pasar más tiempo con Hinata, así le dieran mierda para tragar, él se quedaría. La chica sintió el ambiente muy ameno, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle que no debía olvidar y que justo entraba por la puerta: Neji.

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, Sasuke se levantó y Hinata sintió su sangre por el suelo.

— ¿Qué chingados haces aquí? —Bufó Neji con cólera. Xianten sacó un palo para golpear al que fuera por si tenía que separarlos.

—Estoy en mi derecho, paso el tiempo con mi novia. —Soltó Sasuke sin temor, colocándose justo frente a Hinata, haciendo una barrera entre ella y Neji.

—Ya te dije imbécil, no te casarás con ella, de eso me encargo yo. —Sonrió lascivamente, retándolo. Sasuke alzó una ceja y también sonrió.

—Cuando vas, yo ya fui y vine cabrón, así que no me amenaces que no te conviene meterte conmigo. —Contestó, aceptando el reto. Neji frunció el ceño y miró furioso a Hinata, intimidándola. — ¿A quién crees que estás mirando así hijo de puta? —Rabió Sasuke al notar el peligro sobre su mujer, Neji soltó un gruñido animal y salió de la habitación, Hinata se sorprendió que su primo reaccionara así y más que su prometido llevara la situación de esa manera, él la había protegido de Neji.

Sus suaves labios temblaron y creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez…algo bueno iba a salir de esto, se sintió egoísta al creer que Sasuke podría ayudarla con la obsesión de Neji pero su cuerpo estaba dichoso. Lo miró y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Tenten la entendía pero y se sorprendió al ver cómo su amiga se abrazaba a Uchiha Sasuke y rompía en llanto…era la primera vez que veía eso.

Sasuke trató de calmarla, se sentía culpable de provocarle el llanto a Hinata, pensó que esa situación había sido demasiado para ella, quiso alejarse un poco pero ella no lo dejó y siguió llorando. Madre e hija no lo podían creer y ambas también comenzaron a sollozar.

—Ese maldito…— Siseó el pelinegro, pensando que la culpa de todos los males era Neji.

Pronto se calmaron y Hinata dejó de llorar, se separó lentamente de él un poco avergonzada por como había actuado frente al que prácticamente era un desconocido. Sasuke rozó su mejilla con su mano y dijo que tenía que marcharse y justo cuando se alejaba, Hinata tomó una de sus manos, mirándolo ansiosa.

Sasuke no entendió el gesto y Tenten sonrió con mucha alegría.

—Uchiha-sama, Hinata quiere que vuelvas mañana. —Le soltó emocionada y muy conmovida. A Sasuke se le detuvo la respiración y el corazón en el pecho por un momento, la miró algo serio y volvió a acercarse, suavemente se agachó a su altura y con ternura, posó un dulce y casto beso en sus carnosos labios.

Hinata se sonrojó y Tenten casi contiene una hemorragia nasal ante tal escena, Xianten sonríe y se va a la cocina.

—Claro que volveré. —Torció una mueca en una sonrisa seductora que dejó sin aliento a ambas chicas. —Tengo una mujer a la cual complacer. —Terminó de decir con su grave voz, marchándose.

Hinata no supo reaccionar a tiempo y hacer un gesto de despedida, simplemente se quedó ahí, sonrojada y embobada, recordando sus últimas palabras…y ese beso, que por más inocente que fuera, provocó en Hinata una chispazo que la recorrió por completo, aumentando su temperatura corporal.

Pronto salió de su estupor al escuchar el infernal chillido que pegó Tenten

Dios… ¿Qué iba a pasar?

.

.

.

.

.

Le sirvió más sake y él volvió a sonreír de ésa extraña manera, bufó un poco cansada y molesta, o quizá, mejor dicho, intrigada, ¿Qué clase de anormal afeminado paga una noche entera con una puta sin cogérsela? Ya tenía varios días pensando en ello, desde hacía un par de semanas ese sujeto venía y la solicitaba a ella, sólo a ella y pagaba la noche entera con tal de tenerla junto a él.

Hacía que ella le platicara infinidad de cosas y él solo sonreía de una manera tan vacía, pensó que era joto porque de lo único que hablaba era de pitos grandes, tal vez solo la pagaba para aparentar lo que no era, se compadecía de él.

La miró seriamente y ella se ruborizó, regañándose mentalmente por distraerse en el trabajo.

— ¿Te sucede algo preciosa? —Preguntó el hombre. Ino se detuvo un poco ¿Cómo demonios un puto afeminado podía ponerla tan caliente con solo llamarla así? Puta madre, al menos debería aprovechar y llevársela a la cama aunque sea una vez.

—N-no es nada Sai-san…je je je…—sonrió nerviosa Ino ante la mirada penetrante de su cliente. —¿Más sake?

— ¡Ino! — Fue interrumpida por Midori

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —Respondió acercándose más a Sai, en un intento por provocarlo.

—Buscan a Sakura.

— ¿A Sakura? — Se sorprendió Ino

—La feita ha de estar puteando por ahí. —Dijo Sai tan cómodamente que a Ino le pareció descaro, demonios, si tan solo se la follara una vez…

—Sakura está en su hora de descanso ¿Quién la busca? —Preguntó la hermosa rubia.

—Yo…—Contestó aquel hombre, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Ino.

—¿Para qué la quieres? — Inquirió Ino con desconfianza.

—Eso a ti, no te interesa. —Sonrió despreocupadamente y se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar.

Ino a regañadientes fue a buscar a Sakura, preguntándose qué demonios quería ese cabrón con su amiga, la pelirosa no era fea, a decir verdad era bastante guapa y atractiva, pero jamás cumpliría con las expectativas que ese tipo siempre exigía.

—Sakura. —Habló Ino un tanto ansiosa. —Te hablan

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó algo curiosa y confundida.

—Neji

—¿Neji? ¿A mi? ¿No que era demasiada plana como para sus putos fetiches? —Preguntó furiosa la mujer.

—Yo que chingados voy a saber…pero Sakura, sea lo que sea no le hagas caso, me da mala espina. —Suplicó Ino con temor en los ojos.

Sakura no respondió y salió al encuentro de Neji, camino lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía que pretendía pero le daba demasiada curiosidad. Llegó a donde estaba sentado y ella tomó asiento frente a él.

—Bien ¿Y para qué soy buena?

—Ooh, no comas ansias mi querida putita. —Se le acercó peligrosamente.

—Cabrón hijo de puta. —Bufó Sakura ante la cercanía de Neji. — Pensé que me habías dicho que no entraba en tus gustos.

—Y no lo haces

— ¿Entonces que pretendes? ¿Para qué me llamaste? —Preguntó fastidiada del asunto

—Sakura, por que tú a mí me vas a ayudar.

Neji sonrió con maldad.

Mala señal.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo ! Aquí les traigo de nuevo la actualización (suspira) fiu ! carajo, fue algo difícil, espero les haya gustado, ya hubo más interacción entre nuestros amados protagonistas u

A ver que jodidos pasa con este Neji ¬¬

Ya sé que no dije mucho en este capítulo pero ya se irán viendo más secretos e intrigas o-o que meyo

¿Qué pasará en el próximos capítulo? Ni yo lo sé xD

Contesto reviews o3o

**Dark Amy-chan:** No agradezcas mujer, no lo digo nomás por que si, te las mereces. Vaya que sí, ya ni sé de dónde jodidos me saco tanta intriga o3o Seeep, en este fic Itachi es gay, aquí hay de todo ! :D

**kaila maya the whater**: Y lo seguirás odiando más D: Apenas empieza la cosa. Aww lamento decirte que en este fic Itachi si es gay u.u (échale la culpa a los mangas yaoi que he estado leyendo o3o) disculpa si en este capitulo aún no dice el por qué se fue, más adelante lo sabrás

**Uchiha-Dani-Ukumaki:** waaa mujer me encatan tus reviews ! Espero con todo el corazón que este te haya gustado n/n. Si, Tsunade tambien tuvo que ser puta, piendo (muy personalmente) que para tener que hacer un trabajo así tiene que haber razones muy fuertes u.u aww sé que lo de Itachi y Deidara fue shockeante pero quise romper esquemas, además de que me gusta esta pareja yaoi Sakura y Neji, pues si, son unos hijos de puta (más Neji o-o) jajaja aaah sii carajo, Hinata no es tan tranquilita como se piensa o3o probó el paraíso con Gaara pero ya verás que con Sasuke uuuuy mamacita, no bajará de él, de eso me encargo shooo *w* Gracias por todo querida, espero que este capi te guste.

**Polaa**: Waa que genial que te guste García Márquez *w* no, no he leído _"La casa de los espíritus_" pero lo buscaré :D Gracias, me da gusto saber que te ha gustado, y si, la virginidad es solo una condicion, no algo que haga valer a una persona, Sasuke la apreciará como no tienes idea C:

**josyuchiha:** SIIII ! HInata ya se entregó a otro xD jajaja y como ya te habrás dado cuenta ese otro es Gaara-kun :3 Ni modo, no siempre se puede perder la virginidad con el hombre de tu vida, no es malo, de hecho es bueno experimentar, pero bueno, es mi cirterio personal Lamento si en este capítulo no he entrado en el pasado de Itachi, en el próximo capítulo ya nos adentraremos en ello, lo prometo, y pues pronto verás el porqué de la huída...muajajaja *w* El papel de Gaara, pues yo creo que aqui ya se vio más o menos jojo Me encanta que adores a Tenten, me esfuerzo por alimentar esa espontaniedad tan caracteristica de ella con mis expresiones tan mexicanas jajaja Lamento si te hice esperar, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Beshosh :3

**fer-prilla:** Muchas gracias corazón ! :D Me alegra mucho que ames mi historia, me esfuerzo en ella, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Si Hinata ya tuvo relaciones con Gaarita-kun :3 y si jajaja se me ocurrió que Deidara podría ser un buen hijo de Tsunade xD en lugar de inventarme uno C:

**Ani**: (susto) cuanta agresividad tan injundiosa jajaja xD tranquis, si me matas ¿quién termina el fic? jajaja me encanta que te guste y sobre todo que le haya atinado a la combinacion de los tres sexys por Hinata muajajaja espero que te haya gustado hermosa C:

**maribelteka**: Muchas gracias hermosa ! Me halagan muchisímo tus palabras, trato de esmerarme para seguirle con este bello paring C: Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**layill:** Ese Neji es más que un resfriado mal cuidado xD ooops lo siento si te moleste con meter a Matsuri pero tenía que sacrificar a alguna pobre alma y la elegida fue ella o3o no te preocupes, Matsuri tiene su funcion en este historia, ya veras ! *O*

**Amanda-587:** No, Gaara no estaba soñando xD estaba recordando jojojo Sip, Neji es un bastardo (con todo el dolors de mi corazhon o3o) Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capi.

**I lOve :** Disculpa si Itachi es gay aqui xD ni modo, y pues si, Sakura es exagerada, pero para ella ya tengo planes :3 Gracias, espero te haya gustado.

**Xonia:** No sabes el gusto que me da el que me digas que por historias como la mia amas más al SasuHina, de verdad que si, waa te amo xD Gracias, espero que este capitulo de haya gustado

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas ! Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible (no prometo mucho -.- la escuela me absorbe todo el día)

¿Merezco Review?


	7. No hay fecha que no llegue

**Advertencia :** Lenguaje mal hablado, yaoi y futuras escenas explicitas (Sí, Yaoi).

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia única y exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria totalmente mio *¬*

.

.

.

_"Aunque somos nuestro propio tiempo, a veces somos el tiempo de otros y otros son nuestro tiempo, a veces sin quererlo, a veces queriendo, a veces durmiendo, a veces despiertos"_

_- Doménico Cieri Estrada -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**= No hay fecha que no llegue, ni plazo que no se cumpla"**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight_

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Ese día había tenido suficiente como para recordar el por qué Naruto era tan idiota y de nuevo, la razón del por qué lo extrañaba.

Sonrió.

Su día había estado cargado de trabajo y de todas aquellas sandeces que el rubio no paraba de repetir, como siempre sonreía en demasía mientras ponía esa mirada boba al aire y lo llamaba con la ilusión de un niño; podía notar cuán feliz se hallaba y descubrió, muy en su interior, la dicha de sentir ese sentimiento resurgir como años atrás lo había sentido.

Naruto, por más idiota que fuera, siempre había sido su amigo.

Suspiraba tranquilamente al momento en que entraba en aquella habitación de hotel que rentaba y percibió aquello en el aire, aquel eco reverberante de las manecillas del reloj y ese silencio brutal que se instalaba. Caminó sin pena hacía la cama y se sentó, descubriendo en la oscuridad aquella mirada brillosa que lo observaba, no se inmutó.

— Sai. — Lo llamó, mientras se desvestía, fue entonces que aquella figura se acercó con lentitud. — ¿Qué tienes para mí? — Preguntó Sasuke.

— Qué impaciencia mi joven maestro. — Comentó Sai con aquella sonrisa fingida y arrogante.

— Ahora. — Ordenó.

— He escuchado cosas, cosas muy interesantes. — Hizo una pausa, mirando a detalle las reacciones de Sasuke.

— No me hagas repetir. — Gruño con impaciencia, la actitud de ese tipo lo ponía de malas.

— Tu querido primo político fue hoy al burdel… — Soltó con indiferencia el chico.

— Sabes que esa clase de cosas no me interesan.

—…a buscar a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía dejar de ver sus manos, esas manos que le parecían tan envejecidas desde hace tiempo, esa tristeza que no hacía más que recordarle esa noche trágica en que dejó de ser ella misma. Talló una mano con la otra y frotó con desesperación, de pronto parecían dolerle, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía tan cansada de todo y de todos, esa expresión en su rostro se veía tan desaliñada cuando se paraba frente al espejo y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Y de nueva cuenta, sentía lástima por ella misma.

Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas y alzó su rostro al aire, esperando que aquella brisa mañanera aliviara un poco esas penas, el cantar de las aves y el sonar de las campanas de la iglesia hacían viva la imagen de aquel lugar, de ella, ahí, sentada en la banca frente al kiosco. El murmullo de la gente resonaba en sus oídos como un cántico rezo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se tomó el tiempo de descansar así.

Volvió su mirada y observó, entre la marea de gente, pasar la imagen fantasmal de la Hyuuga siendo arrastrada por Sasuke de forma tan cercana, aquella figura esbelta y de pies ligeros brillaba misteriosa, como si aquella aura que emitía no fuera terrenal. De pronto, aquella tristeza fue rabia ante su presencia, no se explicaba como esa persona pequeña y sin personalidad había capturado la atención de su Sasuke y sin esfuerzo alguno, ese interés que ella tanto anhelaba.

Apretó con fuerza la falda sobre sus rodillas, lastimándose en el proceso y, de nueva cuenta, sintió que las lágrimas volverían a derramarse sobre su alma en pena, sin embargo y como si de la humedad se hubiese tratado, percibió una mano cálida colarse ligera sobre la suya temblorosa, se sorprendió de aquel acto y lo miró, su mirada azulina lucía radiante como siempre, cegándola…como siempre.

Naruto la había visto desde la lejanía y por pura casualidad mientras pasaba por ahí, encontrándola sentada y aletargada en sus pensamientos, decidió acercarse sin siquiera dudarlo, aún si se encontraba con la máxima expresión de sus rabietas dirigidas hacia él. El chico era un bobo y sin embargo, descubrió esa fiera expresión en dirección al objeto de su llanto; tranquilo y sin pena había decidido tomarle de la mano y mirarla con aquella dulzura que sólo él sabía expresar, Sakura había quedado muda ante la acción y fue inevitable volver a derramar aquellas lágrimas que sangraban desde el alma.

— No lo entiendo, Naruto. — Trataba de decir la chica entre sollozos. — ¿Qué le vio a ella que no me haya visto a mí? — El rubio la miró fijamente, sin dudar, podía afirmar que Sakura era la chica más hermosa y dulce que había visto, eso a pesar de los golpes que le arremetía con fuerza; la vio frágil y descubrió que sólo las personas cercanas a ella podría ver esa expresión débil y cansada detrás de su fortaleza, y la amó. La amó más de lo que se hubiera imaginado e interiormente maldijo a Sasuke por hacerla sufrir de esa manera, pero sabía que él no tenía la culpa en lo absoluto.

— Sakura, te diré una cosa. — La chica ni se molestó en levantar el rostro. — Hinata es muy bella, hay que admitirlo.

— Sakura le dirigió una mirada rencorosa pero Naruto continuó. — Sin embargo tú también lo eres, incluso podría decir que más, pero mira a la Hyuuga, detrás de toda esa luminosidad se esconde una persona sola ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre ella? — Sakura se puso a pensar, no conocía su historia ni los detalles detrás de su mutismo, negó confundida con las palabras del chico. — No ¿verdad? La miras y es como si no la miraras, es hermosa, claro está, pero el tiempo que he estado con Sasuke he descubierto y, créeme que me he quebrado la cabeza pensando en ello, que el inútil del teme ni si quiera la ama, pero siente una empatía enorme con ella y su soledad. Creo, que Sasuke quiere rescatarla y rescatarse a sí mismo al intentar amarla.

— Pero yo soy su amiga…

— Por eso. — La interrumpió Naruto. — Eres su amiga, te conoce y aun así no fue capaz de crear ese tipo de lazos contigo. — Sakura lo miró dolida por sus palabras, jamás pensó que Naruto estudiaría tan bien esa situación. Había que admitirlo.

— Entonces, no estoy sola ¿verdad?

— No, no lo estás. —

.

.

.

.

.

— Te llevaré a pasear.

Hinata miraba a Sasuke con esa expresión confundida ¿a qué venía eso? Es más ¿por qué le avisaba? siempre se tomaba la libertad de tomarla de la mano y alejarla de la multitud, siempre a los lugares que al pelinegro le complacían.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde? — Preguntó Tenten curiosa, recibiendo a cambio un codazo de su madre por "metiche".

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

— No, nada, yo sólo preguntaba. — Contestó la chica con un puchero por la punzada que le provocaba el dolor. — Además, deben aprovechar ahora que Neji se tuvo que ir por unos asuntos del viejo cabrón, así no se lo van a topar. — Suspiró emocionada.

— Entonces vamos. — Habló Sasuke con ese tono grave que Hinata reconocía como algo sensual, había que admitir que la chica respondía bastante bien a sus deseos, sin embargo, no podía permitirse extenuarlos demasiado, aún quedaba ese asunto con su primo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, perturbada por sus encantos, siendo arrastrada tras la espalda de Sasuke y su rara seducción, se sintió frustrada el no ser capaz de hablar y preguntarle a alguien si aquello era normal, si no era de ser muy puta aceptar los mimos de ése desconocido, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse querida por un amor que la hiciera caer en sus más bajas pasiones sin llegar a ser enfermizo, como lo era el amor de Neji. Quería ser libre, quitarse esas cadenas que la ataban, pensó que era cierto todo lo que sucedía y que en verdad Sasuke le ofrecía esa libertad, pero sintió miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Salió de sus pensamientos de pronto, al notar como Sasuke la arrastraba hacia las afueras del pueblo, encontrándose con una persona cuidando un caballo que se veía imponente.

— Espero y ya hayas subido a uno de estos. — Sasuke sonrió hacia Hinata y la tomó de la cintura, alzándola con facilidad arriba del caballo, sorprendiéndola por la rapidez del acto. Fue entonces que lo sintió encaramarse a aquel animal, restregando ese fuerte pecho a sus espaldas y algo más. Hinata no era inocente y sabía lo que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos provocaría. También sintió que, con lentitud tortuosa, el hombre pasaba su brazo a través de su abdomen con el único fin de salvaguardarla de caerse.

Se sintió una completa furcia, recordando las limitaciones y ridículas expectativas de la sociedad, tomó aire y decidió mandar todas esas preocupaciones a la chingada ¿estará bien tomarle cariño a la idea de casarse? No supo que responder, Sasuke lentamente derrumbaba aquellas paredes que con lágrimas había levantado.

El pelinegro echó a andar el caballo por aquellas verdes llanuras en la cercanía del río, ese día no corría viento pero se sentía el fresco que emitía del agua fluyente. Hinata se encontraba fascinada por la hermosura de aquellas tierras desconocidas para ella, no recordaba haber pasado alguna vez por ahí. Con el pasar de los minutos fue que se dio cuenta que esos terrenos no los conocía porque eran parte del olvidado esplendor de los Uchiha, Sasuke la estaba llevando a conocer.

La mirada perlada de Hinata observaba maravillada a su alrededor, su rostro brillaba ilusionado ¿podría ella explorar aquello que le era desconocido? ¿Sasuke le permitiría ir libre o la trataría como a una muñeca al igual que todos? Su alma dubitativa ansiaba conocer esa respuesta. Fue entonces que vislumbró de entre los árboles aquel caserón que se alzaba imponente, su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, admirándolo, de verdad estaba sorprendida de la inmensidad, miró a Sasuke confundida.

— ¿Notas algo? — La cuestionó, expectante de algún cambio en su mirada. Hinata frunció el ceño ¿qué podría tener de mal? Entonces lo miró, esperando la respuesta que estaba segura Sasuke le daría. — Está terminada, ya es hora de casarnos.

.

.

.

.

.

— Entonces ¿es hora de volver? — Preguntó aquella mirada de cielo bajo las sábanas de la cama, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos a placer sobre aquel pectoral perfecto y de piel tersa, un bufido de satisfacción se escuchó en la penumbra de la habitación.

Han sido años, demasiados años

Konoha era su amado pueblo y también el umbral de su muerte, sin embargo estaba desesperado, hacía tiempo que le había perdido el rastro a Sasuke y tenía que saber dónde se hallaba, los rumores corría y se decía por los bajos mundo que el chico había regresado a hacer una vida.

Tenía que comprobarlo.

Su corazón necesitaba hallarlo salvo, al fin de cuentas jamás dejaría de ser su hermano.

— Sí, volveremos.

.

.

.

.

.

— Lo siento Gaara, la señora no aguantó el parto.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la conciencia del pelirrojo como un eco mortal. Muerta, Matsuri estaba muerta, llevó su mirada aqua hacia ese cuerpo desconocido que yacía sobre la cama ¿en verdad era ella?

— Las complicaciones fueron más de las esperadas, la criatura está débil, pero se encuentra bien…

— ¿Criatura? — Cuestionó Gaara perdido.

— Sí, señor…su hija. — Pareció recordarle el médico.

— ¿Fue niña?

— Una muy hermosa. — Continuó el doctor mientras le hacía una señal a la enfermera para que la trajera. Definitivamente era bella, esas facciones infantiles y de piel blanca como la nieve, su pelo castaño en la espesura de aquella mata en su pequeña cabecita y esos ojos, aquellos ojos chocolate, tan iguales a los de su madre, vaya que era hermosa.

Gaara la sostuvo entre sus brazos y todo aquel remordimiento desapareció, quien sabe quién coño había sido el cabrón que decidió arrebatarle su madre a aquella niña, pero aún tenía un padre, un padre que la amaría y la cuidaría.

— Se parece a Matsuri, sólo que su cabello es más oscuro. — Habló Temari con esa ternura tan ajena a ella.

"_Qué bueno"_

Resonó aquel eco durmiente en el alma de Matsuri, jamás su secreto se descubriría, su cuerpo frío ya no se movía y aun así podía verlo, a él, a Gaara, lo observaba desde la lejanía de aquella cama cargando a esa niña que había salida desde sus entrañas arrebatándole la vida.

Sus miedos ya no saldrían a la luz, y entonces la maldijo. Maldijo el momento en que se dejó arrastrar por las manías de Neji, el momento en que se enamoró de Gaara y dejó que él se fijara en otra, maldijo a Hinata y a aquella niña que no hacía más que darle problemas.

Pero ella no sería la mala, ella era la víctima.

"_Qué bueno"_

Repitió, como un suspiro maldito que sangraba.

Lo malo sería que ahora su alma en pena no sabría la verdad que tanto la atormentaba, y es que ni ella sabía de qué padre venía su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke miró a Sai con un gesto de sorpresa, le era extraño dar crédito a lo que su acompañante le decía.

— Entonces…

.

.

" — _¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Para qué me llamaste? —Preguntó fastidiada del asunto_

— _Sakura, porque tú a mí me vas a ayudar._

_Neji sonrió con maldad._

— _Me niego. — Soltó Sakura con seguridad_

— _¿Qué? — Abrió los ojos sorprendidos el ojiperla_

— _Lo que oyes, me niego….mi querido hijo de puta. — Sonrió la pelirosa al ver esa fenomenal cara de fastidio__"_

.

.

— Sí. — Reconoció Sai. — Ella se negó.

.

.

.

.

.

No hay fecha que no llegue, ni plazo que no se cumpla.

La sonrisa de Hiashi fue imperturbable e inmensa cuando Sasuke le notificó que había llegado la hora del matrimonio, por fin la suma prometida sería pagada. Los presentes se hallaban asqueados de aquella expresión de mezquina satisfacción, sin embargo Xianten veía el punto bueno a todo esto, Hinata dejaría el nido de las comadrejas para siempre.

— El fin de semana será. — Habló con ceremonia el interesado novio.

— Entonces, que se haga, señor. — Aludió Hiashi a su futuro yerno.

Hinata suspiró, definitivamente ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

(Se cubre de las patadas voladoras) N-no, no andaba muerta, andaba de vaga.

No pienso excusarme, me paso de lanza u.u pero bueno, oigan ! Ya dimos un gran paso, ya mero se casan (?) o3oU ¿Qué pasará con Neji? ¿Hinata cederá a sus propios deseos? ¿Sasuke amará a Hinata? Todo eso y más cuando se me ocurra que coño hacer XD

P.D. Hoy no fui tan grosera, malhablada, impúdica, prosaica jajaja ok, ya ._. Nos veremos en el que sigue (espero y no tardarme tanto esta vez ¬_¬)

Lo bueno: Ya tengo inspiración !

Lo malo: Sigo siendo una vaga ¬3¬ por lo pronto, sigo escribiendo o3o

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
